Obsesión
by Crystal Luna
Summary: ¿Es posible hallar amor en el endurecido corazón del piromaniaco? JohnPyro & MarieRogue
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora: **Este fic sigue la misma línea de la historia de **X3**. Contiene spoilers de la película.

**-X-**

Ojos del color de un mar en tormenta seguían las delicadas curvas de la bella joven que parecía bailar en total abandono entre la multitud del club nocturno. Traje negro de terciopelo ajustado a cada una de sus curvas complementado por unos guantes en satén que llegaban hasta sus antebrazos. Toda su cabellera café moviéndose al ritmo de su cabeza, dos franjas plateadas sobresaliendo de toda esa oscura y suave masa. ¿Qué carajo hacía ella allí de todos los lugares? Ella, la niña buena del instituto, la novia perfecta del insípido bonitillo y buen jovencito quien era el modelo que todas las jovencitas adoraban. Ese era un club muy exclusivo que no se le permitía la entrada a cualquiera. El lo sabía de antemano porque intentó ganar su entrada al lugar luego de meses de insistencia y ahora era uno de sus clientes con privilegios. Era incongruente la presencia de ella allí. El lugar era uno concurrido solo por todo tipo de evasores de la ley; desde líderes de organizaciones ilegales y ladrones de grandes escalas hasta mutantes terrorista como él. Sentado en su mesa, trago en mano, la observaba detenidamente. Captó un cambio en toda su persona. Esos labios sensuales casi parecían estar curvados en un gesto irónico… y esa mirada; no la recordaba así. Era una llena de desden y fría.

Dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, se colocó de pie para caminar con felina lentitud entre los que bailaban. Quería estar en su línea de visión, necesitaba saber que haría ella si lo veía. Desde el primer momento que la vio en la clase de historia del instituto se había convertido en su más grande obsesión. Sin importarle el posible peligro que representaba su piel vivió con el constante deseo de saber que sería saborear esa boca carnosa. ¿Tendría el sabor de su color peculiar tan parecido al de las moras? Ese delicioso sabor agridulce… o simplemente serían dulces como la miel. ¿Qué sería acariciar toda esa piel? No dudaba de que fuera tan suave como el más sedoso terciopelo. Había sido su gran delirio poder tocarla con sus manos, verificar que si sería cierto y no tener que vivir de los constantes sueños. No pudo reprimir las imágenes que vinieron a su mente. El tomándola entre sus brazos y con una de sus manos, rasgando el negro vestido de esa blanca piel dejando al descubierto todas esas curvas. Sentir esa piel desnuda rozar la suya… ¡Dios! Solo con pensar en esas imágenes ya sentía esa parte masculina endurecerse. Envió todo al carajo y se acercó a ella. Tomándola desprevenida, sus manos rodearon la diminuta cintura para acercarla con rudeza a su cuerpo.

Rogue bailaba sin ningún tipo de temor. Al fin había logrado controlar su poder mutante con la ayuda del profesor desde unas semanas atrás. Con toda la emoción de una jovencita enamorada había corrido a darle la buena noticia a Bobby. Fue un grave error entrar a su dormitorio sin anunciarse. Allí estaba el bueno para nada, en la cama con Kitty casi desnudos en ese preciso momento de la culminación. Una mortificada Rogue cerró la puerta; ninguno de los dos se percató de que ella les había visto. Nunca le dio la noticia; nunca le dejó saber que lo había visto en una situación comprometedora. Simplemente no volvió a hablarle. Y el muy hijo de puta venía a preguntarle que le sucedía. Tenía un extraño sentido del humor o era un total descarado. Toda la personalidad de Rogue dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. La niña inocente y dulce pareció morir en su interior. En su lugar se hallaba una persona fría y dura, en ocasiones no importándole nada en la vida. Y comenzaron las salidas en las noches, llegando a tempranas horas de la madrugada.

Logan había intentado hablar con ella. Rogue no quiso escucharle, desatendiendo los consejos que él intentaba darle. Quería conocer cual era la causa de su actitud. Solo una vez ella le contestó, "Pregúntale al cabrón pedazo de hielo." También sabía que había hablado con el profesor. El buen hombre intentó razonar con ella y ella no cedió ni un poco. El profesor tenía un buen corazón y por esa razón no la expulsaría de la escuela, pero tampoco podría hacerlo porque estaba asistiendo con puntualidad a clases y tenía cien por ciento en promedio.

Fue pura casualidad que comenzara a asistir a ese club muy exclusivo de la ciudad. Caminaba por las calles, buscando algún lugar donde pasar un buen rato escuchando música estridente y bailar toda la noche hasta que su cuerpo estuviera agotado para así regresar a dormir esas pocas horas que le restaban de la madrugada. Un auto costoso aminoró la velocidad y se alineó junto a ella. Desde su interior, un hombre acompañado de dos mujeres le invitó al club. Ella accedió, sin importarle los riesgos de subir al auto. El hombre nunca intentó hacer nada con ella; simplemente le gustaba estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas para su ego algo recrecido. Sin rodeo alguno la hizo miembro del lugar y desde entonces había venido, siempre hallando alguien que le pagara sus bebidas además de gustarle la música para bailar. Y a eso había venido esa noche, a bailar y olvidar todo. Cuando sintió esas rudas manos en su cintura. Una sonrisa cínica curvó sus labios; siempre había un estúpido que quería propasarse con ella. Al girarse se quedó sin aliento, hallando de frente unos ojos que nunca pudo olvidarlos.

-Hola, Roguey. –

Ella le sonrió con su sonrisa más seductora. El frunció el ceño. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba al jodido mundo?

-Hola, Johnny. –

Todo en su interior se encendió al escuchar ese ronco acento, su nombre casi escuchándose como algo parecido a _Yani. _

-Pyro. – Le corrigió él con brusquedad.

-¿Pyro? – Y ella frunció la nariz dando a entender su desacuerdo, - ¡Oh no! Prefiero Johnny. –

¿Qué carajo…? Esa no era Rogue, la joven complaciente, niñita buena y obediente; no esa… esa…

-¿Bailamos? – Preguntó ella con voz sensual.

Ella alzo sus manos para rodear ese cuello masculino y acercó su pecho para rozarlo de manera sugestiva. Una peculiar sensación de poder se apoderó de ella cuando vio esos ojos tomar el color de un azul cobalto. Moviendo sus caderas de manera seductora, bailó con movimientos lentos despertando en él todo lo que había llevado escondido por ella en esos años. La acercó aún más a su fuerte cuerpo, saboreando cada movimiento premeditado que ella hacía. Rogue colocó una de sus piernas entre las de él mientras bajaba y subía por todo ese muslo fornido. No era tonta, sabía lo que hacía. Ella le miró a través de ojos algo entrecerrados y abrió su boca para relamer sus labios.

John no era el mismo que ella recordaba. No era ningún jovenzuelo quien la abrazaba; era un hombre muy apuesto que en esos momentos tenía una urgente necesidad de ella. No era difícil saberlo, todo ese bulto entre sus piernas se lo decía a gritos. Era estimulante para ella saber que alguien la hallaba deseable. Repentinamente, John la tomó por los cabellos y aproximó su rostro al masculino, sintiendo ese cálido y apresurado aliento abanicar su piel, logrando que se erizara del puro placer.

-¿A qué jugamos? – Preguntó él, su voz ronca como nunca, - ¿Es ahora parte del entrenamiento de un X – men torturar al enemigo con insinuaciones sexuales? –

-No estoy jugando y tampoco insinúo. –

Ella ignoró la vocecita en la parte posterior de su cabeza que le gritaba que era muy peligroso lo que hacía. John no era el mismo chico con él que solía compartir ratos junto a Bobby. Ahora era un miembro a tiempo completo de los acólitos de Magneto; un criminal, un terrorista. Pero ella siempre lo había hallado muy apuesto y verlo aquí, sin ningún rastro de chiquillo en ese endurecido rostro, convertido en un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, la hacía perder toda cordura. Un hombre extremadamente atractivo.

Pyro envió todo al infierno y se permitió guiar por sus impulsos. Sin importarle que un simple contacto de esa dulce piel pudiera matarle, la haló con suavidad del cabello para besar esos tentadores labios… Y esa fue su perdición. El demandó acceso a su interior y descubrió que era cierto lo que siempre había sospechado, todo su interior tenía el peculiar sabor agridulce a moras. La apretó a su cuerpo mientras saboreaba cada recóndito lugar de esa exquisita boca y la escuchó gemir. Con movimientos incitantes, él presionó su cadera a la femenina solo logrando que Rogue se aferrara con más fiereza a él. Descubrió que ningún tipo de reacción surgió de la piel femenina, lo que lo hizo perder toda razón. El continuó con el asalto erótico a toda esa deliciosa boca, su lengua acariciando todo el interior. Sintió toda su temperatura corporal subir más de lo acostumbrado. No le importó estar en un lugar público; su deseo por ella anulando todo raciocinio. Solo importaba tenerla así entre sus brazos, suave y acoplándose a cada curva de su cuerpo como piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas.

Rogue sentía toda su piel despertar ante el dulce y sensual ataque de esa boca. Ella siempre intentó negar que nunca sintió nada por John. Su novio era Bobby… pero en ocasiones, cuando andaban los tres juntos se sorprendió a si misma mirando esa boca en forma de ese sabroso puchero e imaginar que sería ser besada por él para inmediatamente reprenderse por el peligroso rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Pero en las noches, cuando su consciente no era dueño de sus anhelos, podía disfrutar todo lo que ella imaginó esa boca podía hacerle. Ni sus sueños lograban compararse a lo que sentía en esos momentos. Sus manos enguantadas subían y bajaban por su espalda, abandonándose a todas esas estimulantes sensaciones. Ella se quejó cuando él separó sus labios de los femeninos. Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en ese apuesto rostro.

-Salgamos de aquí. – Su voz tenía una inacostumbrada calidad gruesa.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la haló consigo mientras abandonaba el lugar. Casi la arrastraba en la urgencia de salir de allí. Hizo un gesto indescriptible de despedida al gorila del club y tomó su camino por la concurrida acera. La podía llevar al mismo infierno y se iría con él sin pensarlo dos veces.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿A dónde vamos? – En realidad a ella no le preocupaba, era simple y pura curiosidad.

-A mi apartamento. No queda lejos de aquí. –

-¡Wow! Nos va muy bien¿eh Johnny? –

Se encontraban en el área de Manhattan reconocida porque solo personas de clase alta se podían permitir el lujo de vivir en dicho lugar. John le envió una sonrisa de total suficiencia, una de esas que eran de su personal signatura. Se detuvo para besarla de nuevo; era adictiva esa dulce boca. El colocó una mano en la nuca, otra mano en el redondeado trasero femenino y la apretó contra su erección. Para luego separarse de ella y decir con arrogancia sobre los labios femeninos:

-Y eso a ti no te gusta¿eh? –

Rogue no supo si se refería a besarla o al hecho de que él estuviera bien económicamente… o ambas cosas. Con John podría ser ambas, tan creído y petulante era él. Resumieron el apresurado paso y solo en cuestión de minutos llegaron al suntuoso edificio. Toda su arquitectura gritaba estilo y dinero, al igual que su lujoso recibidor. Entraron al elevador y Rogue dijo con sagacidad mientras llevaba su mano a los botones que indicaban los pisos:

-Déjame adivinar¿al _penthouse_? – Y sin esperar respuesta oprimió el botón; el dispositivo pidió un código de acceso.

Rogue no fue defraudada; John entró la numeración indicada y el elevador comenzó su ascenso. Ella le envió una sonrisa a medias, sus ojos entrecerrados e invitadores. Estaba enviando toda precaución al viento. Se había cansado del papel de niñita buena y obediente. De nada le había servido serlo. Ahora era una mujer que apenas dejaba atrás su adolescencia Añoraba saber que era ser acariciada, besada… amada por alguien. Una peculiar anticipación se apoderó de ella; pronto descubriría que sería ser amada por el volátil piromaniaco. La aprisionó contra la pared del elevador y él acercó su rostro al de ella.

-¿Dónde está el bloque de hielo? – Los ojos masculinos tomaron un tono acerado.

Rogue rodó sus ojos¿cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de que le formulara esa pregunta? Tarde o temprano lo haría.

-No tienes que traer en colación al pendejo para nada. – Le contestó ella con frialdad.

Esa respuesta fue recibida con una sonrisa petulante; así que el hijuela terminó por hacer lo que él siempre sospechó haría. Tan pronto la clamara sería suya y solo suya. Bajó el rostro para posar sus labios en la sensitiva piel del cuello femenino; la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo. Ella dejó escapar un gemido lleno de placer cuando sintió sus dientes morderla para luego succionar esa área sensible. Una de las manos masculinas resbaló el manguillo del traje por su brazo; sabía que debajo de ese ajustado material no existía ningún sostén y dejó al descubierto uno de sus senos. Esa misma mano se posesionó de la turgente y sedosa piel. Rogue enredó las manos en su rubia cabellera; desesperados quejidos brotaban de su garganta… nunca imaginó que ser tocada y besada sería así de maravilloso… Y tal vez solo con él podría sentir todas esas fascinantes sensaciones que recorrían todo el interior de su cuerpo, deseando cada vez más.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dando paso a un recibidor que al final se hallaba una puerta. No queriendo separarse de ella, continuó besando la aterciopelada piel del cuello mientras intentaba llegar a la puerta y con apenas contenida paciencia, la abrió para entrar al apartamento. ¿Cuántas noches no había él soñado con ella, así, entre sus brazos, deleitándose en el sabor de esa piel y boca mientras la escuchaba gemir como lo hacía ahora? De nuevo volvió a atraparla contra la pared, bajando el resto del traje hasta la cintura. Sus ojos se tornaron en el más oscuro jade al ver esos delicados senos con sus rosadas puntas. Con infinita reverencia, clamó una de esas deliciosas puntas con su boca. Rogue casi se deshace al sentir esa lengua haciendo movimientos circulares en esa parte sensitiva de su piel. A lo lejos, escuchó unos pequeños ruidos como el de un animal malherido; para su mortificación descubrió que era ella quien los profería pero no pudo reprimirlos. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Lo que ella no sabía era que esos pequeños gemidos estaban logrando que John perdiera toda onza de control.

Rogue comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de John, luego de quitarle la chaqueta; era una necesidad imperiosa para ella sentir el roce de su piel desnuda junto a la suya. Ella admiró ese corpulento pecho que no era extremadamente musculoso pero si tenía la fortaleza y firmeza de los ejercicios que de lo más seguro su nuevo líder le exigía. Intentó deshacerse de sus guantes y John le facilitó el trabajo. Ojos de un desconcertante color miraron los marrones mientras tomaba una de las manos y la llevaba a su boca. Mordió con delicadeza la punta de sus dedos para luego, con esos mismos dientes, atrapar la suave tela y deslizarla con lentitud, liberando su mano. A Rogue se le dificultó respirar al recibir la intensidad de esa mirada y él volvió a repetir ese gesto con su otra mano; nunca imaginó que deshacerse de sus guantes sería tan placenteramente erótico. Colocó sus manos en la caliente piel y con lenta precisión, la acarició como si delineara cada detalle de esa magnifica piel masculina. El levantó la cabeza mientras aspiraba con brusquedad y cerró sus ojos; esas manos creaban delicia y tortura. Unas manos que nunca pensó llegarían a estar sobre su piel. El tomó los muslos femeninos para levantarlos y acomodarlos alrededor de su cintura. Ella besó sus hombros, cuello, mentón… y le pareció escucharlo decir algo sobre buscar una jodida cama. Caminó con ella en esa posición, con las piernas aún alrededor de su cintura y entró a una enorme habitación.

El apenas se arrojó sobre la cama, ella debajo suyo, sintiendo los desnudos senos rozar su pecho. Fue pura electricidad lo que sintió recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Volvió a clamar esa dulce boca y ella correspondió al beso con exasperado anhelo, siguiendo cada movimiento de esa lengua en su interior. En su desesperada urgencia, John terminó rasgando el vestido del cuerpo femenino; era una necesidad física casi dolorosa tener contacto con toda esa piel aterciopelada. Rogue no deseó mantenerse atrás y desabrochó el pantalón de John y él le ayudó a alejar esa molesta intromisión. Al primer contacto de las pieles completamente desnudas se perdieron en las intensas sensaciones que recorrieron por todos los lugares de sus cuerpos, hasta lo más recóndito de ambos. John jamás había experimentado nada parecido en todas sus experiencias sexuales. Nada tan avasallador como lo que compartía con la hermosa sureña. Era su hermosa sureña. Luego de esa noche, nunca podría dejarla ir. Se convertiría en su más grande adicción… Esos labios, esa tersa piel, todo su larga cabellera café con sus dos plateadas franjas; toda ella sería suya.

El bajó su mano entre ambos cuerpos en búsqueda de esos suaves rizos que escondían todo ese dulce tesoro, esos pliegues satinados y los halló.

-¡Dios, Rogue! – Murmuró él con voz enronquecida en uno de sus oídos, -Estas tan caliente y húmeda. –

-Marie. – Ella le corrigió con suavidad.

-Marie… - El repitió ese nombre convirtiéndose en su más agridulce plegaria.

Ella no pudo reprimir los incontrolables estremecimientos; ¡Dios! esa mano creaba pura magia, despertándola a un mundo por completo desconocido para ella. Para su total sorpresa lo sintió levantarse; nunca estuvo preparada para ese nuevo asalto de parte de John. Su boca cubrió esos rizos, su lengua hallando ese lugar secreto en ella, haciéndola casi saltar fuera de la cama. Un gemido entremezclado con dolor y placer se escapó de lo más profundo de su alma. Ella sintió una fría brisa que la hizo estremecer cuando él se separó inesperadamente de ella y no sintió ese calor tan suyo. Apoyándose en sus codos, lo miró buscando algo en una pequeña cómoda cerca de la cama.

-¿John? – Preguntó ella extrañada.

-Solo me tomara unos minutos, bebé. – Dijo él de manera aplacadora.

Cuando se giró hacia ella, para volverla a tomar en sus brazos, Rogue descubrió la razón. El buscaba un profiláctico y se sintió agradecida de que él pensara en ella.

-¿En qué nos quedamos, mi bella sureña? –

Era increíble como solo con volverlo a sentir sobre su cuerpo bastaba para que regresara toda esa ardorosa pasión. Sus ojos le miraron y ella se sintió perderse en las profundidades de todo ese mar tormentoso. Con una languidez inacostumbrada, él acarició su rostro, sus manos bajando por el cuello, sus senos, por todos sus costados y las detuvo en sus redondeadas caderas. Sin desviar sus ojos de los femeninos, tomó esas caderas con premeditada suavidad y le preguntó, en lo que a ella le pareció ser en un tono casi tierno:

-¿Es tu primera vez? –

Ella se mordió su labio inferior y asintió con su rostro. El colocó sus labios sobre los femeninos y murmuró sobre ellos:

-No puedo prometer que no te molestara inicialmente, pero si prometo que luego podrá ser tan hermoso como tú desees. –

Ella cerró sus ojos cuando él entró en ella en un movimiento rápido y certero; el dolor era casi insoportable, su estrechez ajustándose para aceptar toda esa forma masculina.

-Mírame, Marie. –

Ella hizo como le ordenó, un suave grito sofocado escapándose de su garganta al ver esos ojos como nunca antes. Tenía el oscuro color del cobalto. El colocó sus manos a cada lado del hermoso rostro. Sentía que al fin había llegado al lugar correcto; que toda su vida había esperado hallarlo y ahora al fin entendía porque. Sentir toda esa deliciosa humedad alrededor suyo, ver esos ojos marrones mirarlo con toda la confianza que ella poseía y por primera vez en su vida comprendía lo que era sentir que alguien era por completo suyo. Una feroz sensación de poseer y ser poseído tomó poder de todo su ser; porque él también necesitaba saber que le pertenecía a ella. Bajo sus labios y besó con ternura toda esa exquisita boca. La sintió gemir cuando se movió suavemente en su interior.

Era perversamente maravilloso sentirlo moverse en su interior; ni en sus más alocados sueños ella imaginó que sería así, como si pudiera levantar la mano y tocar un pedazo del paraíso. Siguió cada movimiento suyo, entregándose al frenesí de ese baile sensual. Ella subió sus manos para enredarlas en la rubia cabellera y le permitió el acceso a esos labios masculinos a su cuello.

-Johnny. – Murmuró ella, su acento sureño intensamente pronunciado.

El nunca creyó que su nombre pudiera ser tan erótico, siendo la primera vez que le agradaba tener ese nombre. Cada vez subía en volumen la cadencia de los unidos cuerpos, casi próximo a llegar a ese lugar que solo les pertenecía a ambos.

-Marie. – le llamó él con urgencia.

-¡Oh sí, John! – exclamó ella si aliento.

Sintiendo los espasmos femeninos alrededor suyo, se permitió unirse a la culminación femenina. Ninguno de los dos estaba por completo preparados para lo que arremetió contra ambos; la fusión de dos almas que si reconocían lo que era el uno para el otro, transformándose en una sola. Un solo corazón, un solo espíritu, un solo ser… John la abrazó a su cuerpo y sintió esas menudas manos en su espalda, compartiendo con él el mismo gesto.

-Eso fue deliciosamente sabroso. – Ella murmuró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

John levantó su rostro y le envió una sonrisa petulante. ¡Dios! Era hermosa. Toda esa alborotada cabellera, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios¡cómo deseaba volver a besarlos! Pero no debía hacerlo; debía permitir que ella descansara un poco. Ella lo sorprendió cuando se escapó de sus brazos para salir de la cama.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – El se movió con rapidez sin igual para tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Ella lo miró algo cohibida.

-Pensé que no me querrías más a tu lado y que sería el momento apropiado para marcharme. -

-Para mi esto no fue una ocasión de sexo casual, Marie. –

Esos ojos marrones lo miraron confundidos. Volvió a abrazarla a su cuerpo. ¿Cómo decirle de las ocasiones que había soñado con ella, así entre sus brazos, durmiendo junto a él en la cama? Había descubierto la dulzura de amarla y nunca podría dejarla ir. De manera inconsciente buscó la pequeña marca que le había hecho en el elevador y la halló, sintiendo una indescriptible sensación de satisfacción. Ella era suya.

-Quédate esta noche conmigo. –

Ella asintió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino. Por extraña razón, sentía que había llegado a su hogar. Que esos fuertes brazos le proveerían toda la seguridad y protección que añoraba tener. Cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a escuchar la acompasada respiración de John y a perderse en el deleite de sentir todo ese calor peculiar que exudaba ese cuerpo masculino. Lentamente se dejó sucumbir al mundo de los sueños.

**-X-**

Era temprano en la madrugada, John la observaba dormir a su lado. No había dormido nada, se había mantenido despierto a admirarla. Solo tenerla así a su lado, le brindaba toda la paz y sosiego que necesitaba. Dormía boca abajo, ambas manos femeninas bajo el bello rostro, dándole un aire de niña. Con delicada ternura, acarició con sus dedos toda la aterciopelada piel comenzando por sus hombros hasta llegar a lo que él consideraba como un delicioso trasero. Ella sonrió en sus sueños y su corazón se contrajo ante esa imagen de belleza sin igual… Estaba por completo perdido. Con gran pesar, abandonó la cama. No podía perder más tiempo aunque quisiera hacerlo. Magneto esperaba verlo esa noche y debía comenzar los preparativos para irse si quería llegar al punto de encuentro con su líder a la hora acordada.

**-X-**

Un insistente sonido le hizo abrir sus ojos. No era uno desagradable pero nunca le había escuchado antes. Se sintió desorientada y al hallarse en un lugar extraño se alarmó. ¡Oh Dios¿Qué demonio había hecho anoche? Los recuerdos la asaltaron, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo placentero por toda su piel. St John… De nuevo el extraño sonido y descubrió que provenía de la entrada. ¿Debería contestar? Tomando una de las sábanas - su traje estaba arruinado- se cubrió con esta y caminó hacia el insistente sonido. Ella no pudo evitar admirar lo suntuoso del lugar. Oprimiendo el botón de lo que ella creía debía ser el interfono, preguntó:

-¿Sí? –

-Es una orden de desayuno para la señorita Marie. –

Ella abrió la puerta y un hombre vestido con un uniforme que mostraba el nombre de un reconocido y costoso restaurante entró con un carrito al apartamento. Aprensiva, ella le siguió y vio como el hombre acomodaba todo con estilo sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Yo… no tengo propina. –

-No debe preocuparse, señorita. El caballero que hizo la orden dio una muy buena propina. Es uno de nuestros mejores clientes. – Y le sonrió.

Sintiéndose avergonzada por su estado de_ vestimenta_, miró hacia el lado. ¡Rayos¿Qué tan bien le iban las cosas a John?

El hombre se retiró, no sin antes Rogue darle las gracias. Se acercó a la mesa y la fragancia del delicioso desayuno logró despertar su estomago, haciendo que este gruñera como un animal hambriento. Fue entonces que vio la nota y a su lado un objeto reconocible; el encendedor favorito de John. Ella tomó la nota.

"_Marie:_

_Me hubiese gustado mucho poder acompañarte pero tengo asuntos importantes que no puedo echar a un lado. Perdona por lo del vestido… aunque en realidad no siento ninguna culpa."_

Ella se lo pudo imaginar sin dificultad alguna; esa sonrisa socarrona en esos sensuales labios.

"_Tomé el tiempo para comprarte otro. Espero te guste. Y sobre el encendedor; te lo llevarás y me lo traerás de nuevo dentro de tres sábados. Nos vemos, hermosa sureña._

_St John."_

Cerró sus ojos y se llevó la nota a sus labios. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el bello rostro. Por supuesto que sería una niña buena y devolvería lo prestado.

**-X-**

**N/A: **Bueno, querida **Lizirien,** espero te haya gustado porque he pensado en dedicarte este fic. :) Te lo mereces por ser mi más fiel reviewer. Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer todos mis fics.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan abrió la puerta de la mansión con todas las intenciones de gritarle. Había percibido su aroma tan pronto bajó del taxi. ¿Qué carajo se creía ella? Llegar el domingo en la mañana, solo a unos minutos de ser mediodía. No tendría que apostar, tenía todas las de ganar. La alocada jovenzuela había pasado la noche en la cama de alguien. Ahora, lo que si quería saber con que clase de basura se había acostado. Pero lo que halló en el umbral de la puerta lo dejó sin palabra alguna, solo pudiendo balbucear una:

-¿Marie? –

Esas dos franjas blancas plateadas le indicaban que si era ella, al igual que su aroma peculiar… además de percibir otro, uno que ella se tomó la molestia de borrar de su piel. Logró su propósito; era tan tenue que no podía identificarlo. Luego intentaría hacerlo; en esos momentos lo que necesitaba saber quien era la que estaba frente a él.

-Hola Wolvie. ¿Luzco bonita? –

El deseó contestarle con un coño sí. Solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Todo ese delicado vestido gritaba dinero. ¿Qué en el infierno había hecho ella? Y, si había hecho lo que creía; no creía, era seguro que lo había hecho¿por qué se le veía tan bien?

Rogue le envió una sonrisa traviesa a su lobo, no podía evitar sentirse divertida ante su desconcierto. Luego de ella leer la nota de John, entró al dormitorio y vio las cajas. Abrió la caja más grande y contuvo el aliento. Era un hermoso vestido de chiffon color azul estampado con flores lilas y verdes. Nunca había usado algo tan delicado y fino. ¿Sería así como John la visualizaba? Como una chiquilla que abría sus regalos en la mañana de Navidad, tomó el vestido para colocarlo frente suyo y mirarse al espejo. Le fascinó la imagen que devolvió su reflejo. Era de manguillo, ajustado en la cintura y una suave falda que bajaba en pliegues hasta sus rodillas. Y no fue lo único que le compró; en otras cajas halló unas sandalias de tacón alto y una pañoleta que hacía juego con el traje. Fue increíble la rapidez con que comió su desayuno, que por supuesto estuvo delicioso, para bañarse y vestirse con el hermoso traje. Conociendo muy bien a su lobo, ella decidió anudar la pañoleta de manera elegante en su cuello y así cubrir la marca que John le había hecho. Sospechó que esa fue la razón principal de John en regalarle la pañoleta.

-¿Puedo pasar? –

-¿Qué horas son estas para llegar? –

-No tengo un reloj de pulsera para saber que hora es. –

-Marie… -

-Logan, soy lo suficiente mayorcita para saber lo que hago. Tengo mis dieciocho años. –

-Eres tan anciana. – La voz de Logan estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

-No me vengas a joder. –

-Te jodo todo lo que me venga en gana. –

Dejando escapar un resoplido, Rogue intentó pasar por su lado para entrar. El se lo permitió.

-Solo dime una cosa, Marie. ¿Por qué estas empeñada en joder tu vida por un chico? – Le preguntó él a su espalda.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente… en un principio esa había sido su principal razón. Bobby le había hecho perder toda esperanza y confianza en el sexo opuesto. E irónicamente había sido otro quien se la devolvió. Era su deseo continuar viéndole. No podía discernir con certeza que en realidad habían compartido la noche anterior, pero si podía decir que había sido algo por completo único y arrasador. No se negaría la oportunidad de tener otro encuentro con él.

-Quizás, Logan, ya no lo esté haciendo. – Y se volteó a mirarlo.

-Se puede saber que significa eso. –

Con una sonrisa pícara, le replicó:

-Ni yo misma estoy segura de saberlo, Wolvie. –

Logan volvió a mirarla detenidamente, se le veía tan bien. Mucho mejor que en estos últimos días. Todo su rostro radiante y esos marrones ojos brillando con una luz que parecía provenir de su interior. Tenía la completa imagen de una mujer a la que habían amado con pasión y entrega total.

-¿Quién es, rayitas? –

Una suave risa flotó alrededor suyo, amaba esa risa. Era como un bálsamo a su ya endurecida alma.

-Las chicas tenemos derecho a tener nuestros pequeños secretos de vez en vez, Logan. –

¿Qué hacer? Quien quiera que fuera había obrado un cambio en ella. ¡Carajo! Hasta le buscaría para darle las gracias personalmente. La transformación que había dado su Marie en estas pasadas semanas no había sido agradable. Logan casi perdía toda razón intentando lograr sacarle algo, de entender la extraña causa de tan violento cambio en ella. Había odiado ver esa mirada fría y sus sonrisas sarcásticas e irónicas. ¿Debería dejarlo ahí en espera de que todo terminara bien?

-¿El tipo en cuestión sabe que eres mutante? –

-El es orgulloso de ser uno. –

Logan buscó un cigarro del bolsillo de su camisa de franela para llevarlo a su boca.

-Jum. – gruñó él, -Así que es mutante… - Y mirando detenidamente el costoso vestido, añadió, - y con dinero. Solo te pediré algo, ten cuidado… ¿de acuerdo? –

-Lo tendré, Logan. – se acercó a él para abrazarlo y luego darle un beso en la mejilla masculina, - Lo prometo.-

-Más te vale que sí. – gruñó él.

Por toda respuesta recibió una sonrisa petulante. Logan entrecerró sus ojos. ¡Coño¿Dónde había visto esa sonrisa antes?

**-X-**

-Así que le llaman la cura.-

-Sí. Aparentemente la hallaron en unos laboratorios propiedad de un tal Worthington. –

El hombre mayor miró a la peculiar mujer.

-Necesitaré que busques la manera de que te infiltres e intentes descubrir que esta sucediendo en esos laboratorios. –

-De acuerdo, Magneto. –

Pyro simplemente los escuchaba en silencio, siempre respetando las conversaciones entre Magneto y Mystique… Además de que en esos momentos su mente divagaba por otros rumbos que lo guiaban a cierta sureña de dulzura sin igual.

-Pyro. –

El alzó sus ojos aguamarina hacia su líder en total estado de alerta.

-Necesito que vuelvas de incógnito a la civilización en espera de que den el anuncio de esta 'cura'. –

El asintió y sin decir nada más salió del escondite de su líder. El se percató de la mirada escudriñadora de Magneto. Era espeluznante como ese hombre no pasaba por alto ni el más mínimo detalle. ¿Tan obvio era su rostro? Todo lo que había hecho desde que la dejó en su apartamento fue pensar en ella, prácticamente a todas horas. Pero confiaba en que Magneto no indagaría sobre el asunto, importándole solo que él llevara a cabo lo que le ordenara hacer.

Y era inevitable de su parte pensar en ella. Desde la primera vez que la vio en la clase de historia de la señorita Munroe, se había adueñado de todos sus pensamientos. Los enormes ojos marrones con esa peculiar mirada melancólica, toda esa masa suave de cabellos color café y los labios sensuales que tenían la fácil disponibilidad de sonreír. Cuando ella le sonreía a él, el atolondrado y rebelde piromaniaco de la escuela, se sentía indigno de tan hermosa demostración de afecto. Fue una tortura desquiciante cuando acompañaba a Bobby en sus salidas con Rogue. ¿Cuántas veces él no deseó estar en el lugar de su amigo? Poder tomar su mano, escucharla con ese acento sureño murmurarle dulces tonterías en su oído y simplemente sentirla a su lado, saber que era suya.

Fueron muchas las ocasiones en que tuvo que controlar el deseo de tomar a Bobby por el cuello de su camisa para sacudirlo hasta que entrara en razón. El muy imbécil en las noches comenzaba a chillar sobre no poder tocar a Rogue, que como en el infierno podría mantener una relación con ella de esa forma y le pedía consejos. Si el muy tonto no tenía creatividad y ni imaginación, problema de él. John no le proveería de medios para que el pedazo de hielo la manoseara. Ahora, si hubiese sido suya… hubiese utilizado varios trucos que tenía escondido bajo la manga. En solo una semana de ser novios, la tendría marcada como suya para que nadie dudara de ello.

Solo esperaba…

Si no volvía…

¡Carajo, que si no volvía bajaría a la mansión a buscarla y si tenía que tirarla sobre su hombro para llevársela lo haría! Ni tan siquiera Logan podría detenerle.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. He recibido una muy buena noticia... gracias **autista**, por dejarme saber que te gustan las historias. Puedes continuar dejándome reviews anónimos, no me molesta. Todo lo contrario. :) Y a todos los tímidos que leen mis historias, por favor hagánlo. Me agrada saber que piensan de mis historias. Y cómo siempre, gracias Lizirien, y tienes que dejarme saber que crees de este capítulo. El gran Logan por fin aparece. ¡Grrr! ;p 


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue entró al baño y observó detenidamente el cuello. No; ya no estaba, se había sanado por completo… y sintió un gran pesar. Necesitaba la seguridad de que nada había sido un sueño, de que si había estado entre los brazos de John y que le había besado hasta hacerle perder toda razón para luego hacerle el amor con toda la pasión de que solo él era capaz. ¡Cómo añoraba sentir esas manos recorrer cada pulgada de su cuerpo y escuchar esa voz con su cualidad gruesa! Colocó la mano dentro del bolsillo de su largo abrigo y sintió la frialdad del metal del encendedor, proveyéndole de un reconfortante consuelo. Solo restaba una semana más, una en la que intentaría no perder la cordura.

-¿Rogue? –

-Aquí, Jubes. –

Jubilee, siguiendo la voz de su amiga entró al baño. La halló frente al espejo sobre el lavabo, recogiendo toda su cabellera en una cola de caballo. Jubilee había estado en un constante estado de ansiedad en las pasadas semanas por el cambio drástico que había tenido Rogue. Gracias al cielo, había regresado a ser la misma que Jubilee conocía; no aquella joven fría que no le importaba nada. La veía serena, tranquila… y con cierta dicha irradiando en su rostro.

-Bobby andaba buscándote. –

Una mueca de total desagrado fue toda la respuesta que Rogue le dio a su amiga. No quería hablar con él nunca más. ¿No podía entender eso?

-¿Por qué no me dices que realmente sucedió entre ustedes dos? –

-Porque no vale la pena hacerlo, Jubes. –

-¿Tiene que ver con Kitty? – Jubilee aparentaba ser una cabeza hueca. Una falsa aseveración si realmente se le conocía. Era muy perspicaz y perceptiva. No era muy notable la situación y de todas formas ella pudo captar como Kitty solía rondar a Bobby o viceversa.

-De verás, Jubes, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que esos dos decidan hacer. –

-¡Ajá! Lo sabía. Kitty y Bobby tienen algo. Se lo tenían muy callado. –

Rogue se alzó de hombros. Quizás era una atrevida y estaba jugando con fuego más no le importaba. Solo le importaba cierto manipulador del fuego.

-Y esa fue la razón de toda tu extraña actitud. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

-Jubes, de verás, no quiero hablar más de ello. – y Rogue se dio una última ojeada al espejo. Salió del baño y Jubilee le siguió.

-Pensé que era tu amiga.- protestó Jubilee.

-Lo eres, Jubes. Es que… de acuerdo, Jubilee. – y Rogue se sentó en su cama y la pirotécnica se dejó caer sobre esta, - No me interesa Bobby para nada. Esa es la razón por la que no deseo hablar de él. –

Jubilee la miró interesada, tratando de hallar algo escondido en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Hay alguien más? –

-Quizás. – le replicó Rogue con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¡Oh, no! – y Jubilee comenzó a chillar, -¡Tienes que decirme quien es! –

-No puedo. –

-Rogue… - comenzó ella a suplicar.

-No diré quien es… Al menos, todavía. –

-¿Cuándo me lo dirás…? –

-Sí, Rogue. ¿Cuándo? –

Ambas jóvenes miraron al intruso de pie en el umbral del cuarto.

-¿Qué haces espiándome, Bobby? – le exigió una enfurecida Rogue.

-Tengo derecho de saber que hace mi novia. –

-¡Ja! Eso si que es atrevido. No soy tu novia. Hace tres semanas que te mandé al infierno.-

-Y todavía no sé la razón de tu abrupta decisión. –

-¿Abrupta?- Rogue se colocó de pie para acercarse a Bobby, -Eres un fresco. –

-¿Qué hice? –

Rogue sintió que su paciencia se colmaba. Todo el coraje y la rabia parecieron resurgir momentáneamente de su interior.

-Yo puedo explicarte. Hace tres semanas atrás que tengo control sobre mi poder mutante.-

-¡Qué! – exclamaron en unísono Bobby y Jubilee.

-Lo siento, Jubes. – Rogue le envió una mirada contrita a su amiga.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – demandó Bobby.

-¡Oh, yo iba con todas las intenciones de decírtelo! – y Rogue cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, -Fue entonces que te hallé en la cama con Kitty. –

-Mierda. – esa fue Jubilee en un hilillo de voz.

Bobby no dijo nada, palideciendo por completo. Para inmediatamente recuperar su voz.

-Rogue, puedo explicarlo. –

Ella dejó escapar una risita despreciativa.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? 'Todo fue un error, mi amor. Tropecé y esa parte de mi cuerpo terminó dentro de Kitty.' No creo. Sal de aquí.-

-Rogue por favor… -

-¡Vete! – y ella intentó empujarlo fuera de su habitación.

Bobby la tomó por los brazos con nada de delicadeza.

-Déjame ir. – siseó ella.

-Bobby, déjala libre. – Jubilee salió de la cama con rapidez para ayudar a su amiga.

-No. Quiero que me digas a quien estas viendo. –

-No pienso decirte nada. –

Bobby clavó sus dedos en la delicada piel femenina. Estaba perdiendo los estribos y junto con ello la razón. Rogue intentó ignorar el dolor, no le daría el placer de demostrarle que la estaba lastimando.

-¿Quién es? – volvió a repetir furioso.

-Y te dije que no te diría. –

Esta vez no pudo evitar hacer una leve mueca de dolor. Rogue no sabía si estaba consciente de que le estaba causando dolor o si la furia lo cegaba por completo.

-¡Déjala ir! – exclamó una asustada Jubilee y le envió una carga de chispas eléctricas.

Bobby la dejó ir violentamente.

-¡Vete de aquí! – le gritó Jubilee volviendo a cargar sus manos; en el aire podía sentirse la carga eléctrica y el sonido singular de esta.

-Esto no se queda así. – dijo Bobby en un tono de voz desafiante.

-¡Oh, sí! Tú y yo no tenemos nada más de que hablar. – Rogue apretó sus puños, -No quiero que vuelvas a cruzarte por mi camino.-

Con un sonoro portazo, Bobby salió de la habitación de Rogue. Ella se llevó las manos a sus brazos para frotarlos. Aún le dolía… además de que aparentó no importarle pero en su interior se sintió atemorizada ante la actitud de Bobby. Jubilee, presintiendo las tumultuosas emociones de Rogue, la abrazó. Ella también se había atemorizado.

-Espero que este nuevo chico te cuide mucho mejor. – murmuró Jubilee.

Rogue solo asintió, realmente preocupada. Si John descubría lo que acababa de suceder… Ella no le diría nada, pero las marcas que sabía pronto aparecerían sobre la piel blanca de sus brazos podría delatarla. Era imperante que se cubriera sus brazos cuando fuera a verlo este sábado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Bueno, aquí voy de nuevo con mis famosas notitas. Solo quería aclarar algo. Que no quede ninguna duda de que detesto a Bobby. De verás que no sé en que carajo pensaba Singer cuando hizo a Rogue pareja de Bobby. ¡Ugh! Pero para nada le tengo ganas a Kitty. Hasta me siento un poco mal escribiendo de ella como una rompe - noviazgo. En realidad ella es muy dulce y tiene mucho en común con Rogue. Así que le debo una gran disculpa a ese gran personaje conocido como Shadowcat. No sé, tal vez ella es mucho mejor para Bobby que Rogue. Al igual que Rogue es definitivamente mucho mejor para John. :)

¡Oh y oh! Se nos ha unido alguien más a la fila de las lectoras. ¡Bienvenida **Psiqueros 597**! Muchas gracias. Y no me puedo olvidar de **Lizirien**, mi querida **Perversa** y **autista**; se les quiere mucho de gratis. Besos y abrazos. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Pyro entró a su apartamento, una singular urgencia adueñándose de todos sus sentidos. Esperaría hasta la tarde… y si no llegaba bajaría hasta la maldita mansión en Westchester para buscarla. Primero la arrastraría consigo, amordazada y amarrada de ser necesario y luego intentaría razonar con ella, señalando todas las posibles ventajas que le podía brindar para que se quedara a su lado. Al percatarse de la línea de sus pensamientos, se maldijo a si mismo. Se estaba comportando como un enfermo de amor. Si ella no decidía venir; respiraría profundo y lo aceptaría… ¿A quién carajo creía él que engañaba? Por supuesto que no podría aceptarlo. Nunca podría hacerlo… ¿En qué demonio se estaba convirtiendo?

Entró a su cuarto para buscar una muda de ropa limpia y tomar un buen baño. El se congeló en el umbral; sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

La más hermosa aparición, un bello ángel, dormía a gusto en su cama.

Sintió un peculiar dolor en su pecho que le alertó que había dejado de respirar por completo. Ella estaba allí. Su _Marie._ ¿Cómo era posible que tanta fragilidad y hermosura lo cautivara de esa manera? Ni por un momento intentaría luchar contra lo que sentía, era una batalla que había perdido desde el comienzo. Pero tampoco tenía el valor de analizar sus sentimientos por ella; eran desconcertantes y hasta cierto grado le atemorizaban. Se acercó con pasos silenciosos hacia la cama para no despertarla. Dormía boca arriba, su bello rostro sobre todas las almohadas y sus dos rayos de luna sobresaltando entre su gloriosa masa de chocolate desparramada sobre la cama. Su cabello era mucho más largo de cuando él estaba en la mansión. Tomando un mechón entre sus manos se deleitó en su suave textura.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le habían brindado la gracia de tenerla allí, a su lado? No la merecía. Sabía perfectamente lo que era. Una sonrisa despreciativa apareció en sus labios, curvándolos en una mueca que aparentaba ser una de dolor. ¡Oh, por supuesto que él era muy orgulloso de lo que era! Pero tampoco era un estúpido. Reconocía que su alma era oscura, estaba a punto de la putrefacción y que solo conocía del cinismo, la ironía y del placer de la arrogancia de atropellar a todos a su alrededor… todos menos ella.

Rogue siempre había sido un símbolo de todo lo inalcanzable; quizás siendo esa la razón de su mutación. Nadie debía tocarla porque nadie era digno de hacerlo. Ella era ese lucero en lo alto del cielo solo para ser admirado por su bella luz. Ella era la encarnación de la pureza y lo sublime. Una verdadera diosa entre los insectos…

Era un completo egoísta si la mantenía a su lado pero tampoco podía renunciar a ella. El miró ese rostro de belleza sin igual y recordó los cuentos que su madre le solía narrar de pequeño a la hora de dormir; la única persona que lo amó simplemente por ser lo que era, su hijo. Siempre la protagonista era una dulce y bella pero atrevida princesa. Aparentemente siempre eran rescatadas por sus príncipes pero John siempre pudo ver más allá. Le decía a su madre que eran las princesas quienes rescataban a los príncipes y ella solo reía complacida ante ese comentario. En una ocasión le llegó a preguntar si algún día llegaría alguna princesa a rescatarle. Su madre le abrazó y besándole la frente le dijo que sí.

Al poco tiempo, su madre murió y dejó de creer en los cuentos. Endureció su alma y cerró su corazón.

Pero ahora, teniéndola allí, toda su cercanía brindándole esa única paz a su entumecida alma, descubría que su madre había tenido razón. Marie había llegado a su vida para rescatarle.

Con suma delicadeza, acarició su mejilla con un dedo y sintió la leve electricidad de la mutación femenina intentando tirar de la suya. Ignorando la reacción, él continuó bajando con suavidad hasta llegar a sus hombros para detenerse abruptamente. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, la furia apoderándose de su ser.

Una asustada Rogue abrió sus ojos; un peculiar rugido le había obligado dejar atrás un placentero sueño. Para su total horror se halló con el rostro de John completamente contorsionado por la rabia. Ella se alarmó; ¿estaría molesto porque había pasado allí la noche?

-¿Quién te hizo eso? – Reclamó él, su voz cargada de una extraña mezcla de posesividad e ira.

¡Oh, Dios! Las marcas; las había olvidado por completo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su desaliento.

-¿Qué? – Intentó hacerse la tonta.

-No estoy para juegos, Marie. ¿Quién carajo te hizo eso? –

De improviso, como en una iluminación divina, ella contestó: -¡Oh, las marcas! Fue en una sesión del Cuarto de Peligros. – Y dio un suspiro de alivio mental.

John se limitó a arquear una de sus cejas.

-¿Acaso Magneto no exige igual dedicación de tu parte en los ejercicios? – Le reclamó ella.

La tensión abandonó su cuerpo; era cierto lo que ella le dijo.

-Ven aquí. – Dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Rogue se acomodó placenteramente entre esos fuertes brazos. Una ola de remordimientos arremetió contra ella, no le gustó tener que mentirle pero no había otro modo. Si el descubría que el responsable era Bobby, no dudaría en bajar hasta la mansión y hacerlo cenizas. El siempre fue sobre protector con ella. Aún recordaba la ocasión que hizo estallar los autos policíacos frente a la casa de Bobby. Al tocarlo para intentar detenerlo, entre la rabia y el placer de hacer uso de su habilidad mutante descubrió que detrás de toda esa demostración su principal razón era ella. La perturbó de gran manera poder acceder a esas fuertes emociones de John, sentir la ira de verla tirada en el suelo como si fuera una vulgar criminal y ese fuerte sentido de querer protegerla a toda costa, sin importar las consecuencias.

-¿No te molesta saber que pasé la noche aquí? – Preguntó ella tímidamente. Lo extrañaba tanto que deseó dormir en su cama, aspirando ese peculiar aroma suyo que tanto le recordaba al sol y a brisa de verano.

-Por supuesto que no. – Murmuró él, estrechándola entre sus brazos, -Por un momento creí haber confundido la fecha y estar celebrando la Navidad y sentí lástima de no haberle dejado un vaso con leche y galletas a San Nicolás. –

-¡Johnny! – Exclamó ella riendo y todo su rostro se tiñó de un leve rubor.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –

-Lo que sea después que esté contigo. –

John tomó la barbilla femenina entre su mano y acercó el rostro de ella al suyo.

-Me hiciste falta. – El se posesionó de los labios femeninos en un beso arrasador.

Ella se permitió arrastrar por todo lo que esa boca despertó en la suya. ¡Dios! Nada fue un sueño; todo era tan real. Levantando sus manos, las enredó en la sedosa cabellera rubia. _Es peligroso jugar con fuego._ Era lo que los adultos le advertían de niña y por extraña razón lo recordó en ese momento. No le importaba que fuera peligroso, deseaba jugar con fuego. Quería aceptar todo lo que le ofrecía John en esta incierta relación que compartían. Era probable que en el camino perdiera su corazón, si es que ya no lo tenía perdido y quizás tendría que recoger lo que quedara de él pero no podía dar atrás. Además, en esta vida tan confusa e insegura como mutante había aprendido a tomar riesgos. La vida podía ser muy corta.

-Si así serán tus bienvenidas, tendré que irme más a menudo. – Rogue sonrió, casi sin aliento al separarse de sus labios.

John se recostó con ella entre sus brazos, aprisionándola debajo de si. Esos ojos aguamarina miraron detenidamente los marrones. Rogue recibió la fuerza de esa mirada y su interior se estremeció.

El la miraba, su pecho henchido por tantas palabras pero ninguna podía asomarse a sus labios. Su vida había estado llena de tantas crueldades y sinsabores, que apenas estaba a un paso de deshumanizarse. Su única esperanza era ella, que le ayudara a encontrar esa parte humana esencial que en algún lugar de su interior estaba oculto en espera de resurgir. Una muda pregunta apareció en esa mirada marrón que parecía ver hasta lo más recóndito de su alma. E hizo lo único que podría hacer, tomó una de las manos femeninas entre la suya y la llevó a sus labios para besarla con infinita ternura. Ella era su camino a la redención.

Ella, sintiendo la singular conexión entre ambos, no dijo nada con el temor de romperlo. Simplemente alzó su otra mano para posarla sobre ese rostro que ella consideraba era bello. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos cuando ella comenzó a delinear esas cejas, su nariz, esos labios con su eterno puchero. ¡Dios¿Cómo no se percató de ello antes? Solo podía existir una palabra para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Ella lo amaba con cada onza de su ser, de su corazón, de su alma… y no vaciló; era firme su certidumbre. John le amaba, no necesitaba escuchar las palabras provenir de sus labios. Y por ese amor sería capaz de tomar todos los riesgos necesarios.

-¿Por qué solo me siento vivo cuando estás a mi lado? – Esa voz ronca logró que todo su ser temblara y sin ella poder contenerlas, las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos.

-¿Marie? – El la miró consternado, -¿Dije algo que…?- Ella colocó su mano sobre los labios.

-¿Por qué cada vez que me besas, en vez de besar mis labios siento que besas mi alma? – dijo ella ahogada por la emoción.

Toda duda, dolor, resentimiento salió volando de su ser, solo quedando aceptación, perdón y paz, una particular paz. John era simplemente y sencillamente John y como tal lo aceptaba. No discordias por su decisión, no recriminaciones por su abrupto abandono de un año atrás. Se habían entregado mutuamente una tregua. Y algo más que esa tregua; un pedazo de su alma al otro.

-Traje tu encendedor. – Ella le sonrió con travesura, intentando aliviar la gravedad de la situación, sus marrones ojos brillando por las lágrimas no derramadas.

-Muy buena chica. Te mereces un premio. –

-¿Un premio? – Y ella fingió estar pensando con cautela su decisión, -¿Qué tal un auto descapotable? –

-Muy bien te lo mereces. – El abandonó la cama.

-¡Johnny! – Exclamó ella preocupada. – Solo bromeaba. –

-Y yo no lo estoy haciendo. – Cogiendo sus manos la haló, -Ven, acompáñame a tomar una ducha para salir a comprar tu auto. –

Ella se permitió ser levantada de la cama. Esos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura. Sus ojos marrones miraron ese rostro apuesto.

-John, necesito que me aclares algo… ¿Qué tan bien económicamente estas? –

El le envió una sonrisa socarrona.

-Tan bien como para tener una cuenta bancaria en Suiza y tener varias acciones en importantes compañías, como Frost International entre otras. –

-¿Frost International? Su dueña es Emma Frost¿no? Ella es una de las grandes donadora del Instituto.- Rogue siempre sospechó que John era muy inteligente y ahora descubría que sus sospechas eran fundadas.

-Sí. –

-¿Y cómo has conseguido todo ese dinero? –

-Erik es un patrón muy generoso. El vive muy cómodamente de las patentes de todos sus inventos tecnológicos. –

-Tal vez deba unirme a Magneto. – Bromeó ella.

Todo el rostro de John se endureció: -No te quiero cerca del hombre. Nunca. –

-¿John? –

-Lo digo en serio, Marie. – El todavía recordaba lo que Magneto había intentado hacerle en el pasado a Rogue. Y ahora, en este último año había visto de cerca todo lo que era capaz de hacer por 'la causa'. El creía en sus palabras y en su causa, entendía que era un gran líder pero de igual manera era un hombre sin escrúpulos.

-Y yo no lo decía en serio. – Murmuró ella, un poco contrariada.

El solo la abrazó con fiereza, oprimiéndola a su cuerpo. Ahora comprendía lo que era tener su corazón caminando fuera de su ser. Si algo llegara a sucederle a ella… la vida ya no tendría sentido.

-No estaría mal la idea de esa ducha. – Dijo ella luego de varios minutos de silencio y se echó para atrás para mostrarle que arrugaba su nariz.

-¿Acaso insinúas que huelo? –

-No. Apestas. –

-Pequeña hijuela… - El aparentó estar enfurecido.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito lleno de deleite y huyó de sus brazos en dirección al baño. Ella lo escuchó dejar escapar un gruñido mientras le seguía. No teniendo lugar a donde huir, John la atrapó tomándola por la cintura. Entrando con ella a la ducha, abrió el grifo del agua.

-Mi ropa de dormir. – Exclamó ella, aspirando una bocanada de aire al sentir el agua fría golpear su piel.

-¿No quieres que se moje? No hay problema. – Y solo con la agilidad adquirida de la experiencia, le quitó la delicada pieza sin dificultad alguna.

-Tu ropa también se está mojando. –

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? – Esos ojos que habían adquirido el color del cobalto, le miraron retadores.

Rogue nunca esquivaba un reto. Comenzó con su rompevientos y sintió una de las manos de John posarse en sus caderas. Ella le miró; los oscuros ojos devoraban cada pulgada de su descubierta piel.

-¿Te agrada lo que ves? – Le preguntó seductora, su acento sureño pronunciado como nunca.

-Sí. – La voz masculina más ronca que nunca, -Mucho. –

Ella le quitó la camiseta y esta vez fue ella quien se deleitó con el panorama que se le brindaba. Lo escuchó aspirar con violencia cuando uno de sus dedos delineó cada línea de ese pecho. Ella se detuvo en una marca.

-¿Y esto? – Ella no recordaba esa cicatriz de cuando John solía darse un chapuzón en la piscina de la mansión junto a Bobby. Nunca se atrevió a adentrarse a la invitadora agua por el temor de su piel y se limitaba a sentarse en la orilla a verlos chapotear y molestarse uno al otro… Sí, fueron buenos amigos…

-¡Oh! Eso; fue nada. –

Ella opinó que no era nada, estaba muy cerca de su corazón y por lo que pudo distinguir fue una herida grande. Le hizo sentirse consciente de los peligros con los que John constantemente se enfrentaba. Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y besó la cicatrizada herida con ternura.

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó él curioso.

-Eso; fue nada. –

El arqueó una de sus cejas. Ignorando ese gesto, ella continuó con su tarea de desvestirlo y se deshizo de sus pantalones para luego seguir con sus calzones de boxeador. Lo dejó en toda su esplendorosa desnudez.

-¿Te agrada lo que ves? – Le preguntó un burlón John.

-¡Oh, sí! – Y con una enorme sonrisa sensual, -Mucho. –

John buscó el jabón líquido y lo desparramó en su mano. Con movimientos suavemente placenteros, comenzó a cubrir la piel descubierta de Rogue con espumas. Sin apartar la mirada del rostro de John, ella dejó sus ojos entreabiertos y se deleitó en las caricias y el brillo lujurioso en los ojos del color de un mar en tormenta. Sus manos bajaron por su vientre, se trasladaron a sus redondeadas caderas para luego subir y detenerse en sus senos. Sus dedos pulgares acariciaron de manera incitantes los pezones. Rogue cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Dónde está mi marca? –

Sin abrir sus ojos y en voz ahogada, respondió:

-Johnny, sabes que sanan con el tiempo. –

-Tendré que remediarlo. –

-¡Johnny no…! – La protesta murió en sus labios, cuando esa boca de nuevo la mordió en esa área y no contuvo el gemido que brotó de su garganta. Esos dientes creando una única mezcla de dolor y placer. Para luego aminorar el aguijonazo del dolor con su lengua.

Rogue le miró algo mortificada.

-No tienes idea del trabajo que pasé ocultando la otra marca para que vinieras hacerme otra. –

-¿Y? Eres mía y de nadie más. –

Toda la piel femenina se erizó ante esa confesión hecha en esa voz que tenía el registro parecido al de un barítono.

-Eres odioso¿lo sabías? –

-Pero así me quieres¿no? –

Tan pronto ella abrió su boca para responderle algo mordaz, tomó la oportunidad para cubrirla con la suya. Fue un beso que demandaba respuesta pero de igual forma fue tierno y amoroso. Rogue casi se sintió morir del deseo, esa lengua acariciando todo el interior de su boca. Sintió que John tomaba sus piernas para colocarlas alrededor de las caderas masculinas e imprevistamente, él se detuvo.

-Debería buscar… - Murmuró él con pesar de interrumpir la ocasión.

-No tienes que hacerlo. – Y ella apretó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas, rodeando el cuello masculino con sus brazos, -Desde hace un mes estoy usando la píldora. A menos por supuesto… -

-No tengo ninguna enfermedad venérea, no soy el promiscuo que me crees ser. Además de que Magneto nos exige un chequeo médico mensual. –

Ella acercó sus labios a su barbilla para darle besos húmedos.

-Muy exigente tu jefe. –

-No tienes idea… - Y la apretó a su cuerpo cuando esa boca en esta ocasión le mordió a él.

-Tú también eres mío y de nadie más, John. –

-Y no podría ser de ninguna otra manera.- Dijo él mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas femeninas.

Con premeditada suavidad, él penetró en ella. Rogue no ahogó el grito de completo regocijo. Amaba sentirlo así, moviéndose dentro de ella, como si uno fuera parte del otro. Miró sus ojos que brillaban complacidos. El alzó una de sus manos para enredarla en la larga cabellera café. Agachó su rostro y con gran deleite, se posesionó de unos de sus rosados pezones.

-¡Dios, Johnny! – Gritó ella, esa lengua rozando esa área sensitiva mientras sentía la electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, toda ella surgiendo de ese lugar que él atacaba sin piedad.

El continuó moviéndose dentro de ella. Rogue acopló sus movimientos a los de John. Ambos disfrutando la fruición de sus cuerpos.

-¡John! – Exclamó ella, sintiéndose al filo de la culminación.

-Sí, bebé. – Su voz se escuchó ronca.

Al sentir las pulsaciones femeninas alrededor suyo, se permitió arrastrar por su culminación. Su grito se unió al femenino.

Sintiendo que apenas sus piernas podían sostenerle, se resbaló por la pared hasta dejarse quedar sentado en el suelo de la ducha con ella entre sus brazos. El besó los labios con infinita dulzura. Ella era suya, su diosa, su redención y se deleitó en sus sentimientos egoístas. Nunca podría dejarla ir, nunca renunciaría a ella. Antes muerto que renunciar a toda esa dulzura que solo ella sabía brindarle.

-Ahora si necesitamos un buen duchazo. – Dijo ella riendo.

- - -

Y aquí voy de nuevo. Lo primero es que quiero darles las gracias a **Perversa** por dejarme usar una de sus hermosas frases, _**¿Por qué cada vez que me besas, en vez de besar mis labios siento que besas mi alma?**_ Bella¿no creen? -suspira-

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, **Lizirien**, **Perversa** y **Nami-Haruno. **Se les quiere un montón de veces. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue no podía creer que era la orgullosa dueña de un auto descapotable marca BMW, a pesar de estar guiándolo en ese momento. Era increíble todo el lujo de su interior. Pero lo que más le agradaba de su nuevo auto era su pasajero. Con el cinturón abrochado a insistencia suya, John portaba sus manos detrás de su nuca mientras admiraba el paisaje que le ofrecía las concurridas avenidas de Manhattan.

Y eso no era todo. Le había llevado a una gran juerga de compras por toda la Quinta Avenida. Jubilee le hubiese dado un infarto del placer; y hubiese entrado en estado catatónico de regocijo por todas las figuras que John gastó en ella. Al principio Rogue comenzó a protestar. John la silenció.

-Marie, no uso el dinero y de que me vale tener tanto ahorrado y guardado y no disfrutarlo. Quiero hacerlo. –

A regañadientes se lo permitió, para pronto transformarse en un juego entre ambos. Rogue se compró varios trajes de diseñadores exclusivos. Al escoger los artículos y llevarlo a la caja registradora, John hizo lo mismo pero con hermosas y delicadas ropa de dormir para Rogue.

-¡Hey! Yo también tengo derecho de disfrutar mi dinero. – protestó él.

A lo que Rogue respondió con un rubor en todo su rostro.

Luego Rogue se divirtió de lo lindo buscando ropa para John. Escogiendo todo al gusto que ella conocía era propio de la personalidad de John.

Ahora en dirección al apartamento de John, la parte posterior del auto repleta de todo lo que habían comprado, sonreía mirando a John. No le importaba el auto y los hermosos trajes, toda su atención era para el apuesto piromaniaco a su lado. Sintiendo su mirada, John giró su rostro para mirarla.

-¿Te gusta el auto? –

-Sí, pero no tenías… -

-Quería hacerlo, Marie. –

Ella sabía que él estaba intentando hacer ya que no podía hacerlo con palabras. En otras palabras, ya que no podía poner el sol, la luna y las estrellas a sus pies, se había dedicado a mimarla y malcriarla.

-¿Quieres que ordenes algo para comer al apartamento cuando lleguemos? –

-Sí. No pensé que fuera a terminar tan cansada luego de esta odisea. –

El le indicó como llegar al área de estacionamiento que tenía alquilado. Luego de acomodar el auto, bajaron todo y subieron al apartamento. Ordenaron comida china y se sentaron en la cama de John, a mirar la programación nocturna de la televisión. La primera en quedar dormida fue Rogue. Con cuidado de no despertarla, John la acomodó bajo las frazadas de su cama. Recogió los sobrantes de la comida para echarla en el cesto de la basura, regresó al cuarto, apagó el televisor y se acomodó junto a ella en la cama. Inconcientemente, ella acercó su cuerpo al de John. Complacido, John rodeó la cintura femenina con su brazo y por primera vez en muchos años, disfrutó de un sueño profundo libre de todo tipo de pesadillas. Todo debido al hermoso ángel que dormía a su lado.

**-X-**

-Señor presidente. - El azul mutante de pelaje suave se acercó a los hombres que se hallaban sentados en una gran mesa de conferencia. Vestía un traje formal y a pesar de su aspecto amenazante, él era amable e increíblemente apacible.

-Toma asiento, Hank. –

Luego de acomodarse, el presidente le dio un papel. -Seguridad Nacional ha estado rastreando a Magneto. –

Hank leía el papel mientras que él escuchaba todos los lugares en los cuales Magneto fue visto. -Solamente conseguimos un premio de consolación. –

Hank levantó sus ojos del papel, interesado en el comentario de Trask.

-La capturamos al intentar entrar ilegalmente al F.D.A. - Trask giró en su silla para encender unas pantallas que se hallaban a su espalda.

Henry Mc Coy inmediatamente reconoció la figura azul que apareció en la pantalla. Una sensación desagradable se arrinconó en la boca de su estomago. Era Mystique, prácticamente la mano derecha de Magneto y él sospechaba que ella era algo más que eso para el líder de la Hermandad. Como representante de los asuntos de mutantes, él se sentía responsable de todos los de su clase, ya fuera el civil que obedecía todas las reglas... o el terrorista más buscado por las autoridades. El no era ningún ignorante; él sabía que clases de técnicas ejercitaban los militares para conseguir sus respuestas.

-¿Cree que una prisión podrá mantenerla encerrada? –

Trask le lanzó una mirada arrogante. –Tenemos prisiones nuevas, Hank. Serán móviles. Estaremos un paso adelante esta vez. –

Hank se volteó a mirar al hombre a su lado. -¿Esta usted seguro de lo que está haciendo, señor presidente? Magneto podría tomar esto como una declaración de guerra. –

-Sí, Hank, estoy seguro de nuestras acciones. Magneto necesita ser detenido.–

Hank no estaba muy convencido de ello. Con cáusticos sentimientos, él escuchó la interrogación a la cual Mystique fue sometida. Él no lo demostró, pero sintió orgullo después de ver como ella actuó con rapidez para atacar a los que la mantenían prisionera.

-¿Qué es lo que usted desea de mí, señor presidente?- ¡Rayos! El no fue a la universidad y graduado con un PhD en genética y medicina simplemente porque él parecía un muñeco adorable de felpa.

El presidente le dio una carpeta. -Te llamé para esto. Es lo que ella robó del F.D.A.-

Los azules ojos del mutante se desplazaron por los papeles. –Santo Dios.- Él murmuró. -¿Es viable?-

-Creemos que lo es. –

Hank le dio una mirada preocupada al presidente. -¿Usted se ha percatado del nivel del impacto que esto tendrá en la comunidad mutante? –

-Sí y esa es la razón por la que ahora necesitamos algo de tu... diplomacia. –

-Además, - Intervino esta vez Trask, -Nosotros necesitamos que nos provea de cierta información. ¿Qué tan bien usted conoce a Charles Xavier?-

-El fue mi mentor. - Un cierto instinto animal le hizo sospechar. -¿Porqué? –

-Tenemos conocimiento de que tiene bajo su tutela una escuela… digamos especial. –

-Sí, el Instituto Xavier para jóvenes dotados.- Contestó Hank mientras sentía sus pelos parados de punta, tenía aversión a la interrogación de Trask. Renuente, él tomó otra carpeta que Trask resbaló sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa hacia él.

-Tenemos fuertes sospechas que en su escuela hay una estudiante que mantiene contactos con un miembro de la fraternidad de Magneto.-

Hank abrió la carpeta y vio una foto de una muchacha de belleza singular. Ojos marrones inocentes y dulces, dos rayas blancas en un cabello caoba oscuro; él leyó cuál era su mutación; _capacidad de absorber energía de otro mutante, puede causar daño extremo; quizás hasta la muerte_. El miró otras fotos, ella estaba en la compañía de un hombre joven de cabellos rubios.

-St. John Allerdyce también conocido como Pyro. Él fue estudiante de la misma escuela. Alegadamente se ha unido al ejército de Magneto y hay evidencias que él puede ser responsable de algunos ataques a establecimientos públicos y privados.-

-Trask, estamos hablando aquí sobre alegaciones, posibles evidencias y sospechas. ¿Existe alguna prueba tangible de lo que estas diciendo?- El amable mutante estaba furioso; no le agradaba el interés de Trask en la mujer joven. Aunque las apariencias podían engañar, él no podía evitar ver cuando las fotos fueron tomadas. Parecía dos personas jóvenes que estaban gozando la compañía del otro. La muchacha sonreía dulcemente al muchacho y a pesar de la expresión endurecida en la cara del joven; sus ojos la miraban con una calidad extraña... como si él tuviera sentimientos profundos por ella.

-No tenemos pruebas tangibles.-

-Cuando las tengas, entonces puedes llamarme y hablaremos, quizás, sobre esto.- Hank amonestó al presidente,

-Nosotros necesitamos todo lo necesario para luchar contra esta gente.-

-Usted tendrá que perdonarme, señor presidente, pero _esa gente_ es _mi gente_ también.-

-Entonces¿aceptas sus actos, sus maneras de alcanzar sus propósitos?-

-No. – Hank admitió algo derrotado.

-Sabes, entonces, que no puedo negociar con esta gente, que va en contra de mis principios. Que el hombre joven allí, - El presidente señaló al muchacho junto a la joven en la foto, -es posiblemente una persona muy cercana a Magneto. Hay sospechas fuertes que él está, de hecho, muy cerca del líder de la fraternidad. Soy responsable de la seguridad de esta nación y haré cualquier cosa para proporcionar esa seguridad, incluso si me cuesta una vida. Después de todo¿qué es una vida contra mil millones de vidas?-

Hank se mantuvo en silencio, la decepción subiendo por su garganta como un agrio sinsabor. Esa aseveración iba en contra de su juramento como médico. Toda vida tenía valor; una, dos o mil millones. Todas tenían el mismo valor.

- - -

Muchas gracias a mis lectoras **Nami-Haruno**, **Lizirien** y **Perversa **por sus reviews. )


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue simplemente vegetaba en la enorme cama de John. Era domingo, su último día junto a John. Cambiaba de canal en canal, buscando algo que le interesara. John se encontraba a su lado, por completo ocupado en un trabajo que escribía en su ordenador portátil.

Fue placentero esa mañana despertar con un cuerpo que emanaba un calor peculiar junto al suyo. No había nada parecido. Sentir ese aliento abanicar su mejilla y escuchar su respiración acompasada. Le brindó una sensación de paz singular. Ella preparó el desayuno, el cual comieron en la cama, deteniendo por unos breves minutos el proceso para hacer el amor para luego regresar a comer con más apetito. John le preguntó si deseaba hacer algo. Ella prefirió pasar el día junto a él en el apartamento antes de regresar a la mansión. Jugaron un juego de video que John tenía por varias horas. John se disculpó con ella, pidiéndole que le permitiera hacer un trabajo. Ella accedió, en ningún momento preguntándole que clase de trabajo era deduciendo que debía ser algo relacionado con Magneto.

Rogue frunció el ceño; de improviso todas las emisoras presentaban lo mismo. Haciendo una mueca de desagrado se detuvo en su búsqueda. Lo mejor sería esperar… Sus ojos marrones casi salen fuera de su rostro al leer el titular.

-John. – Llamó ella.

-¿Mjm? – El no desvió su mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Johnny. – Volvió a llamar con urgencia.

Al escuchar ese tono, John la miró preocupado. Ella miraba la televisión, conteniendo el aire. El decidió hacer lo mismo.

-_Los denominados mutantes son personas como nosotros. Su aflicción es nada más que una enfermedad; una corrupción de la actividad celular humana. –_

Rogue no estaba segura pero le pareció escuchar a John gruñir.

-_Pero hoy estoy aquí para decirle que hay esperanza. Este lugar, la prisión más famosa del mundo, ahora será la fuente de libertad para todos los mutantes que la elijan. Damas y caballeros, les presento con orgullo la respuesta a la mutación. Finalmente tenemos una cura. –_

Ella miró a John, incrédula de sus oídos.

El miraba al imbécil con su rostro de orgullo en la pantalla. ¡Cómo deseaba borrárselo! Estúpidos cretinos como ese eran los que le jodieron durante toda su vida. Con un dejo de amargo presentimiento, sabía lo que esa declaración significaba; una declaración de guerra contra los suyos.

-¿Johnny? –

El la miró, eso marrones ojos brillando con toda la inocencia de que eran posibles, a pesar de todo lo vivido. Un feroz deseo de protegerla se apoderó de él.

-Es hora de que regreses a la mansión. – Dijo él algo cortante.

**-X-**

Rogue llegó a altas horas de la noche y tomó provecho de la situación para estacionar el auto en la parte posterior y recóndita del garaje. ¡Gracias al cielo que nadie le vio llegar! Al menos eso esperaba. Se bajó del auto y agachándose a la parte trasera del auto tomó uno de los cuantos artículos que trajo consigo. Rogue sentía que todo su ser era apoderado por una peculiar ansiedad. Luego de esa cáustica orden de John, ella se vistió. El la escoltó hasta el estacionamiento, toda su postura rígida. Ella temía que él estuviera enojado con ella. Tal vez tenía tareas urgentes de que encargarse y ella le estaba impidiendo que las llevara a cabo. Al llegar a su auto, no pudo contenerse y se volteó a mirarle.

-John¿estás molesto conmigo?-

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta absurda?-

Rogue lo miró, en ningún momento él abandonó su rostro ceñudo y la pregunta fue algo cortante. Ella arqueó una de sus cejas.

-A eso. – Le dijo ella algo desdeñosa.

John aspiró una bocanada de aire.

-Yo… solo quiero que llegues a la mansión para que estés segura. –

-¡Oh! – Solo atinó ella a decir. Eso era todo; estaba ansioso por su seguridad y eso lo hacía estar enojado… de verás que aún no entendía.

-Ven aquí. – Murmuró él al ver la duda en ese rostro hermoso.

Ella hizo como él le ordenó. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Las cosas se harán muy complicadas de ahora en adelante, Marie. – Y esos ojos aguamarina le miraron con fijeza, - Esa noticia de la cura es una declaración de guerra para nosotros los mutantes y seremos muchos los que no estaremos de acuerdo con ella. Yo tomaré acciones con las que tú no estarás de acuerdo; acciones que solo lograrán que los ánimos se caldeen y tú te quedaras en la mansión. – Y tomó el mentón femenino en su mano, -No te aventurarás muy lejos de ella. Hablo en serio. Quiero estar con la certeza de saberte segura en el Instituto. –

-Sí. – Ella cayó en cuenta de toda la verdadera situación y de su inminente peligro para lo suyos… El inminente peligro al que John se adentraba. Y con el corazón en su boca, le rogó. –Te cuidarás. –

John pudo discernir la vulnerabilidad en esos ojos marrones. Sí, tenía que seguir ese ruego de ella. No podía permitir que le sucediera nada; tenía que estar en esta vida para cuidarla a ella. La cubeta de hielo no lo haría; tal vez Logan pero de todas formas era su responsabilidad de cuidar y protegerla a ella.

-Lo haré, Marie. –

Bajando su rostro, él se deleitó en la dulzura que le proveían esos labios. La sintió temblar en sus brazos y la apretó contra el suyo mientras continuaba saboreando todo el interior de esa boca. Una urgencia como ninguna se apoderó de él. Se separó de sus labios con renuencia y abriendo la puerta del auto, la ayudó a subirse en él.

-John, por favor, cuídate. –

-Lo prometo. – Le murmuró él con voz ronca.

Y ahora, caminando en el garaje con sus paquetes casi muere del susto cuando escuchó un sonido intermitente… Avergonzada por su reacción, recordó el teléfono móvil que le compró John.

-¿Hola? –

-¿Ya llegaste? – Era John.

-Sí. –

-No quiero… -

-No saldré para nada, John. – Le interrumpió ella.

-Bien. Tengo que despedirme. –

-¿John? – Llamó ella con urgencia.

-¿Sí? –

-Yo… - ¡Dios, cómo deseaba decirle que lo amaba! Pero no así, a través de algo tan impersonal, -Cuídate. –

-Lo haré, bebé. –

Y Rogue escuchó el sonido definitivo de cuando terminaban una llamada. Sintió una dolorosa opresión en su corazón. Era increíble lo importante que él se había transformado en su vida. Los fuertes sentimientos que sentía por él la desconcertaban y la dejaban sin aire. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, continuó su camino para entrar a la mansión.

No se extrañó de hallar a Logan despierto. -¿Divertido el fin de semana? –

Ella rodó sus ojos, ella detectó el dejo de ironía. -Ya que lo preguntas, sí, Logan, muy divertido.-

Logan pudo captar el aroma ajeno entremezclado con el de la pequeña. El frunció el ceño. Rogue reconoció ese gesto, intentaba identificar el olor que traía consigo de John.

-Logan, estoy cansada y quisiera retirarme. Buenas noches. –

Ella trató de aligerar sus pasos mientras en su interior hizo un conteo regresivo… cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

El rugido fue definitivo. Rogue comenzó a correr. No estaba de humor para uno de sus enfrentamientos. Había llegado a su habitación y apenas cerraba su puerta cuando la empujaron con nada de delicadeza.

-¿Qué carajo haces con él? –

-Logan no estoy de humor… -

-¿Qué carajo haces con él? – Volvió a preguntar él.

-De acuerdo, Logan. ¿De quién hablamos? –

Sus ojos almendras se endurecieron.

-No estoy para juegos; hablo del imbécil flamita. –

-John. Se llama John, Logan. –

-Me importa un bledo su nombre… -

-Pero a mi sí me importa, Logan. Ahora él es alguien muy importante en mi vida. –

Logan se llevó los dedos de una de sus manos a sus sienes. Y bajando la mano, la miró.

-¿Por qué con él, Marie? – Estaba intentando tener una conversación con ella. Rogue se sintió agradecida; no quería discutir con él.

-El me ha dado más de lo que esperaba recibir en esta vida, Logan. –

-¿Qué tan seria es esta relación?-

-Muy seria; yo lo amo. –

Logan no pudo evitar gruñir ante la admisión de Rogue. No quería verla lastimada. El siempre sospechó que sus sentimientos hacia el imbécil piromaniaco eran muy fuertes; lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Cuando le dieron la noticia hace un año atrás de que él los había abandonado, él pudo oler sin dificultad alguna el dolor y la angustia femenina ante esa abrupta partida. Y estaba seguro de que ella no era consciente de lo que sentía por él. Tarde o temprano sucedería si esos dos volvían a encontrarse. Porque Logan sin duda alguna captó lo que el piromaniaco sentía por su Marie.

-El… ¿es considerado contigo? –

Rogue contuvo la risa. Entendía perfectamente que él intentaba decirle a ella pero su extraña aparición así de la nada de pudor no se lo permitía preguntar de otra manera.

-Lo es. –

-Bien por él. – Gruñó Logan. No dudaría en destriparlo si no se comportaba como era debido con ella. Luego su voz tomó un peculiar tono, uno que en muy raras ocasiones le había escuchado. – Yo… Eres muy importante para mí. –

Rogue se acercó e hizo lo único que ella sabía podría lograr reconfortarle. Lo abrazó sin desmedida alguna. Ella adoraba a su lobo.

-Soy feliz a su lado, Logan. –

Logan a su vez la abrazó con fiereza. Era eso todo lo que necesitaba escuchar y si el atolondrado y explosivo piromaniaco se lo proveía, no podía pedir más. Ahora, en el primer momento que la lastimara no dudaría en hacerlo muchos jirones.

Fue entonces, después de esa conversación, que Rogue se percató de una leve diferencia en la actitud de Logan. Sabía que no era extraño que estuviera despierto a altas horas de la noche… pero algo le advirtió que la razón de no estar durmiendo no se debía a ella. No; si había algo de lo que Rogue se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma era el hecho de conocer a su lobo como a la palma de la mano.

-¿Logan¿Qué sucede?-

Ella le sintió tensarse entre sus brazos.

-Nada de que preocuparse, pequeña. –

Ella lo dudó tanto.

-¿Estás seguro?- Echando su rostro hacia atrás, le miró fijamente.

-Sí. – Ese tono algo acerado le indicó que no le diría nada más. –Ve a dormir… -

Ella le miró interrogante, presintiendo que algo no estaba bien. -¿Logan?-

Se preocupó aún más cuando él la tomó por los brazos, sus fuertes manos oprimiéndola con ternura. –Sabes que siempre estaré aquí y cuidaré de ti.-

-Sí, Logan, lo sé. –

Y él posó los labios sobre su frente para besarle con ternura. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. En muchas ocasiones besó su frente sin importarle su poder mutante; ella siempre le agradeció ese hermoso gesto. Anhelaba tanto algún tipo de contacto físico y él se lo proveía sin temor alguno. Le vio salir de la habitación, los ojos almendras opacos… Ella se sentó en su cama, preocupada. Algo no estaba bien. Cerró sus ojos e intentó conjurar la imagen de John. En silencio envió una plegaria al cielo; tenía el horrible presentimiento de que pronto entrarían a un momento oscuro en la vida como mutante.

- - -

Muchas gracias a: **Alana Black Potter**, **Nami-Haruno** y **Lizirien **por sus lindos comentarios. Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que todo, les debo disculpas por haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo por este capítulo. Deseaba añadirle varias cosas y al fin me quedo como yo quería. Sobre Bobby, disculpen si no soy más concreta con él y su relación con Rogue en este capítulo. Ya saben que en realidad no me agrada y bueno, a rey muerto, rey puesto. Ya.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Aquí les mando un besote y este capítulo.

- - -

Le dio unos leves toques a la puerta y luego, apretando sus manos esperó al que profesor le respondiera.

-Adelante. – Escuchó ella a través de la puerta cerrada.

Algo aprehensiva ella la abrió y entró al estudio del profesor para descubrir que no se hallaba solo. Un ser extraño se hallaba allí acompañado de dos hombres vestidos en ropa formal negra. Toda su piel se erizó. ¿Qué querían con ella?

-Rogue. – El profesor le envió una sonrisa bondadosa. -¿Cómo estás? –

-Bien. Gracias. –

-Me gustaría que conozcas a un ex – alumno, Henry McCoy. –

Y la extraña criatura se acercó a ella, extendiendo su mano. –Gusto en conocerle, señorita D'Ancanto. Mi oficio en la Casablanca es velar por el bienestar y el trato justo de todo mutante. Los caballeros aquí desean entrevistarla; yo estaré presente para confirmar que no violen ninguno de sus derechos. Pase por aquí, por favor. – y la amable bestia le mostró una silla.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, le lanzó una mirada al profesor. No era ninguna tonta, sabía sobre que o mejor dicho, sobre _quien_ le harían un interrogatorio. El profesor le envió un mensaje telepático, _'Solo contestas lo que crees puedas contestar y si debes dar por terminada la conversación no dudes en hacerlo'. _Ella hizo casi un imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza.

-Marie… ¿podemos llamarle Marie? –

-Señorita D' Ancanto. – replicó ella con algo de frialdad.

Bien, señorita D'Ancanto, - el tono gélido del hombre le indicó que le desgradaba que un mutante intentara sobrepasar lo que el consideraba fuera de los limites admitidos para los de su clase, -¿Conoce usted a este joven? –

Rogue tomó la foto; era una imagen reciente de John. –Sí, fuimos buenos amigos. –

El hombre enarcó una ceja. Entregándole otra foto, le dijo con sarcasmo. –Esta nos indica que aún mantiene su amistad con el susodicho. –

Ella se vio junto a él caminando por las concurridas avenidas de Nueva York. Los muy hijos de perra les habían estado siguiendo. Ella no comentó nada y apretó sus labios como indicando que no diría nada.

-Necesitamos saber donde podemos hallarlo. –

Una risa burlona subió por su garganta pero ella la reprimió. Estaban locos si creían que les diría algo… si sabía donde él estaba, lo cual ella no tenía conocimiento alguno. Luego los hombres comenzaron a sacar más fotos y colocarlas sobre el escritorio del profesor. Xavier frunció el ceño. Ella se colocó de pie para mirar, ignorando el 'no' que el profesor le envió telepáticamente. Al ver las imágenes, se cubrió su boca con la mano, intentando acallar un pequeño sollozo de horror. Eran cuerpos carbonizados. ¡Oh, Dios!, pensó ella angustiada, reconociendo que solo John pudo haber hecho algo parecido.

-Si usted tiene algo de consciencia, si no acepta este tipo de atrocidades, por favor tenga la dignidad de decirnos donde se halla. –

-No sé donde está. – murmuró ella.

-Lo dudamos mucho… -

Ella le interrumpió con brusquedad. – Le estoy diciendo la verdad. No sé donde está. –

-Si no lo detenemos seguirá cometiendo más crímenes de esta envergadura. –

Como si hubiese sido una revelación, ella le miró detenidamente, -Ustedes en realidad no les interesa a John. Ustedes lo desean a él para hallar a Magneto¿no es así? –

El hombre hizo una leve mueca de desagrado. –Necesitamos saber… -

-¿Estoy bajo arresto? –

-No. –

-Entonces, quisiera excusarme. No tengo nada más que decir. –

El profesor asintió, -De acuerdo, Rogue, puedes marcharte. No estas obligada a continuar esta conversación. –

No hubo ella salido y cerrado la puerta tras de si que escuchó las voces airadas del agente y de la amable bestia azul. Caminando sobre piernas que casi no podían sostenerla, se dirigió al baño más cercano. Vació todo el contenido de su estomago en el lavabo. Las imágenes le habían alterado sobremanera y mucho más sabiendo que John tenía que ver con ellas.

Dejándose caer al suelo, se llevó las manos al rostro para llorar desconsoladamente. ¡Qué Dios la perdonara! A pesar de las contradictorias emociones y de lo que había visto, continuaba amando a John. De seguro iría al infierno pero no podía borrar su amor por él. Estaba preocupada; si estaban llegando a estos extremos para hallarle… ¿de qué serían capaces de hacer?

**-X-**

Rogue estaba de pie frente a una de las grandes ventanas de la mansión mirando hacia el jardín. La noche había caído y los faroles iluminaban el camino hacia una hermosa fuente. Colocó las manos sobre el frío cristal e intentó ahogar un gemido. Estaba asustada; el hombre que había jugado un papel importante en sus vidas había muerto. Era horrible la sensación de desolación que se había cernido sobre todos ellos… Apenas ayer había hablado con él, escuchando atentamente sus consejos.

_Con una sonrisa amable el profesor le dijo suavemente, -En materia concerniente al amor no se puede mandar. Sólo el corazón puede mandar. -_

_-¿Es un error de mi parte amar a John? -_

_-No. Yo siempre he creído en un pasaje de la Biblia, la carta a Corintios para ser más preciso. 'El amor todo lo puede.' Sabes lo optimista que soy; opino que tu amor puede hacerlo ver lo errado de su elección. -_

Ella se había sentido algo tranquila luego de esa conversación. Y ahora, se había ido para siempre.

¡Dios!

¿Qué más podría suceder? Todo parecía venirse sobre ella.

Todo fue tan repentino que les había dejado vulnerable como huérfanos que perdían a su protector, a su guardián. Ella conjuró en su memoria la imagen del profesor, sus ojos amables, su sonrisa invitadora. Nadie sabía bien que había sucedido; solo habían recibido respuestas ambiguas con respecto a Jean.

Ella frunció el ceño. Era difícil de entender¿acaso Jean no había muerto? Y entonces¿qué tenía que ver la maestra que dio su vida por todos ellos hace un año atrás con la muerte del profesor? Todo era confuso, ni Logan ni Ororo querían responder a sus preguntas. Logan solo la miraba ceñudo, cigarro en boca. "No es tu problema, pequeña" le solía replicar él cuando en rara ocasiones abandonaba su cuarto –el cual para su sorpresa total estaba completamente recogido y limpio-. Todo era un tabú… al igual que Scot. Nadie sabía nada de él. Ella intentó preguntarle a la señorita Munroe pero solo recibió respuestas vagas; como si el tema fuera uno prohibido. Presentía que algo se cernía sobre ellos, algo oscuro y siniestro.

–Johnny.- Murmuró ella, buscando fuerza y aliento en su nombre. ¡Cómo deseaba tenerlo a su lado!

Fue entonces que vio a su ex – novio, caminar por el pequeño sendero iluminado. No estaba solo. Al siguiente día de ella regresar, Bobby volvió a importunarla. Ella decidió hablar con él de una vez y por todas. Aparentemente captó todo lo que le dijo, pensó ella mientras daba un pequeño bufido, viéndole patinar junto a Kitty en las aguas congeladas de la fuente, cortesía del 'bloque de hielo'. Rogue no pudo contener la irónica sonrisa, ese era uno de los sobrenombres favoritos de John. Era indiscutible; parte de la esencia de John se estaba entremezclando con la suya.

El vacío se cernió en su corazón cuando vio a Bobby abrazar a Kitty. Ella también añoraba sentir unos brazos alrededor suyo, proveyéndole seguridad y consuelo… pensó en Logan. No era el mismo. Muy dentro de si sospechaba que Logan había sido testigo de algún horrendo suceso. En dos ocasiones había tocado a su puerta, infructuosamente. No solo quería buscar consuelo, también quería ayudarle y estar a su lado para sentir su reconfortante presencia. No pudo evitar pensar en John. Y ella deseó…

Una expresión determinada cruzó su rostro; ella sabía que tenía que hacer.

**-X-**

Pyro caminaba entre la muchedumbre que clamaban sus protestas; unos a favor de la cura, otros en contra de ella. Pero sus sentidos parecían no registrar la cacofonía de sonidos- o simplemente no le interesaba, decidiendo ignorar el ruido repetitivo. Su atribulada conciencia no le dejaba tranquilo. Esos hermosos ojos azules -¿quién hubiese pensado que Mystique tenía ojos azules?- mirando implorante, pidiendo auxilio. Lágrimas apenas derramadas brillando en esos ojos. Y ellos le dieron la espalda, porqué, según Magneto, _no era uno de los nuestros. _No; ahora _era uno de ellos. _¡Oh, y con qué facilidad Callisto parecía haber tomado el lugar de Mystique! Era duro aceptarlo, tanto sacrificios que ella había hecho por el gran líder de la Hermandad de Mutantes; en cada circunstancia posible que ella le había demostrado su fidelidad a Magneto, intentando hacer lo posible por sacarle de toda situación difícil y peligrosa, en ocasiones arriesgando su vida, y el gran _líder_ decide dejarle atrás. Como si fuera una basura, un estorbo; era difícil de tragar.

Xavier nunca hubiese hecho algo así.

El cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, en un intento por acallar esa voz femenina, llamando _'Erik'._ ¿En qué clase de porquería se había convertido? Quizás había sido un necio, tal vez debió haber escuchado a su antiguo mentor. El profesor no la hubiese dejado atrás. Ahora, luego de abandonar el Instituto, entendía las razones del profesor. Se había precipitado en sus acciones y no se había detenido a pensar… El intentó alejar los desconcertantes pensamientos; tenía una tarea que llevar a cabo. El miró de soslayo la clínica, con su subsiguiente cola de mutantes que buscaban la cura… y pensó en su Marie. El se reprendió a si mismo¿desde cuándo él tenía una conciencia?

Quizás desde el momento que le había entregado su corazón a una dulce sureña.

De nuevo sus ojos se posaron sobre la multitud y un rostro conocido le hizo detenerse abruptamente. ¡Dios, no podía ser que él tuviera tanta suerte! Una enorme sonrisa cruel y burlona se plasmó en su rostro. Era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar y se encaminó hacia él, su ex – amigo.

-¿Buscando la cura para poder regresar con mamita y papito? –

Esos ojos azul hielo le miraron con desdén. –No, busco a alguien. –

Todo en Pyro pareció transformarse, su cuerpo tornándose rígido. El siseó, -¿A quién carajo buscas? –

Bobby le miró detenidamente, intentando descifrar su peculiar actitud. –No creo que te importe. -

La sangre se le heló a John, presintiendo… no, estaba seguro de que era _ella_ a quien buscaba, a su Marie. Sin delicadeza alguna tomó a su viejo amigo por la solapa de su chaqueta y le arrastró con violencia hacia sí. -¿Por qué buscas a Marie aquí, de todos los lugares? – John estaba realmente furioso. ¡Coño¿Acaso no le dijo que no abandonara la mansión para nada?

Bobby entrecerró sus ojos. -¿Marie¿Cómo demonio sabes su nombre?-

El ignoró por completo la pregunta. –Ella no tiene que venir a tomar la cura. ¿Qué carajo te hace pensar que ella puede estar aquí?- Demandó John encolerizado.

Esta vez Bobby le agarró por el rompevientos. -¿Y cómo tú sabes que ella no necesita tomar la cura? –

-¡Te hice una jodida pregunta y estoy esperando a que me la contestes¿Porqué carajo sabes que ella está aquí?- Y esta vez para demostrar que hablaba en serio, levantó la mano que traía su dispositivo para crear una bola de fuego. Bobby a su vez levantó su mano y la transformó en hielo.

-Así que eres tú. – Espetó Bobby como si fuera el más vil descubrimiento que pudiese haber hecho. –Es a ti a quien ella ha estado viendo. -

John deseaba romperle todo el rostro de bonitillo a su amigo, pero era más imperante hallar a Marie. –Maldita sea. – Murmuró él por lo bajo mientras dejaba ir a Bobby abruptamente. Tenía que buscarla. Lazándole una mirada de reojo a Bobby, se preguntó cual fue el razonamiento que utilizó Bobby para pensar que ella estaría aquí. Le envió una dura mirada, -¿Qué en el infierno te llevó a pensar que Marie estaría aquí?-

Un leve rubor tiñó el rostro de Bobby. –Bueno, ella siempre se sintió fuera de lugar por su mutación; a pesar de que tiene el control de su mutación todavía se alejan de ella asustados. –

John giró su rostro hacia el lado, haciendo una leve mueca con sus labios y dejó escapar un bufido de rabia. –Y le dije que no abandonara la mansión. - Cuando la tuviera frente suyo, no lo pensaría dos veces; la colocaría sobre sus rodillas para propinarle una buena paliza a ese redondeado trasero. Sin decir más, comenzó a alejarse de Bobby.

-¡Hey! –

John le ignoró, en esos momentos sentía el más paralizante temor. Tenía que hallarla. Le importó un pepino si no obedecía una orden directa de Magneto. Ahora tenía prioridades, y las actividades terroristas de su líder no estaban entre ellas. Primero era hallar a Marie; segundo, asegurarse de que estuviera bien y por último, la agitaría con violencia para intentar hacerla entrar en razón para luego hacérselo perder con un beso.


	9. Chapter 9

John abrió la puerta de su apartamento con una sensación horrenda en la boca de su estómago, comprendiendo por primera vez el verdadero significado de la palabra miedo. El sol estaba bajando, trayendo la noche detrás de su partida... Él esperaba, él rezaba que ella estuviese allí. Se había subido a su moto, luego de la extraña conversación con Bobby, conduciendo como un loco. Si cualquier cosa le sucedía; él se estremeció, todo los posibles panoramas pasando por su cabeza. Los ánimos estaban algo caldeados; Magneto no solo lo había enviado a él a cometer actos atroces en protesta por las clínicas con sus susodichas curas. Tenía conocimiento de que había enviado a Archlight y Psylocke.

Él tomaría una ducha rápida, se cambiaría de ropa y llamaría a la mansión; teniendo la esperanza de que hubiese regresado a la mansión... cuando la halló durmiendo en el sofá. Él sintió este impulso incontrolable de estrangularla después de lo que ella le hizo sobrellevar. En lugar de ello, en dos pasos rápidos, él la tomó en sus brazos, oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo. Él tenía la gran necesidad de sentirla sana y segura entre sus brazos y así detener el miedo que corría a través de él.

Rogue despertó con la deliciosa sensación de todo ese calor que solo le pertenecía a John, rodeándola como una frazada de seguridad y consuelo. Luego de tantas y largas horas de esperar su regreso, al fin lo tenía a su lado. Apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, ella susurró, -Se ha muerto, John. –

El se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza. El profesor había sido alguien muy significativo en sus vidas. John reconocía que el espíritu bondadoso del hombre le había ayudado a salir de un momento difícil en su vida. Lo cual le llevaba a continuar teniendo sus dudas. ¿Y si había tomado la decisión equivocada al seguir a Magneto?

-Sé que me pediste que me quedara en la mansión, pero están sucediendo extraños sucesos… Logan no es el mismo. –

John no pudo evitar hacer una mueca burlona. Sabía cual era la razón; tenía nombre, apellido y algo peligroso en su interior. En realidad no entendía el propósito de Magneto al hacerla parte de la Hermandad. Era muy riesgoso; él opinaba que era más lo que se podía perder y que nada se ganaría con la volátil e impredecible mutante. Absolutamente nada. Pero él no era quien para juzgar las excéntricas ideas de Magneto.

-He escuchado algo sobre la señorita Grey… - Ella echó su rostro hacia atrás para mirarle.

Esos ojos que siempre la desconcertaban y aún así, ella amaba, le miraron interrogantes. Se mordió su labio inferior, -¿Está viva?-

-Sí. – Todavía John recordaba como toda su piel se erizó al verla.

-Ella…- Hizo una leve pausa para añadir en un hilillo de voz, -Ella mató al profesor.–

-¿Es eso una pregunta? –

-¿Lo hizo o no?-

El asintió.

-Y ella está con ustedes.- Rogue sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Qué en el infierno estaba sucediendo¿Qué posible propósito podría tener Magneto para tenerla a su lado? Y la más desconcertante pregunta de todas¿qué hacía Jean con ellos? -¿Es eso seguro? –

El se encogió de hombros, -Magneto opina que sí. –

-Y tú eres tan tonto en creerle. –

Algo muy dentro de sí pareció despertar; sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero el tonito de autosuficiencia de Rogue unido ya al hecho de que él estaba comenzando a dudar le hizo perder los estribos. John era muy orgulloso; demasiado para su propio bien. Y si a eso se le añadía que era un simple cabeciduro; nada bueno podría venir de esa combinación.

-Nunca vuelvas a poner en duda mi inteligencia. –

Ella ignoró por completo la furia en su voz. –No puedo creer que puedas aceptar ciegamente lo que opina un hombre que solo quiere su gloria personal. –

-Y yo no pienso escuchar la opinión de una patética que no tiene ni idea de lo que ocurre en la realidad de nuestro mundo. –

-¿Qué me llamaste? –

-Patética; no tienes el coraje para desafiar a tus maestros del Instituto. –

-¿Y tú si lo haces? Apuesto a que eres su perrito faldero, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que te ordene sin ninguna objeción de tu parte. -

Esa pregunta pareció tocar una fibra sensible porque él la tomó por los brazos sin misericordia alguna. Los ojos marrones brillaron como caramelo líquido, apenas escondían la ira en su interior. John la acercó contra su cuerpo con violencia. Narices apenas tocándose, los expresivos ojos centelleaban por la rabia. Ella respiraba a través de sus entreabiertos y rosados labios; John sentía su respiración acariciar lentamente su cara. Y sin ninguno de los dos esperarlo, él la besó.

Por un breve momento ella se opuso a él, su cuerpo rígido y él subió una de sus manos para enredarla en la suave cabellera en la nuca femenina. Fue entonces que ella gimió; él sonido hizo que él perdiera toda cordura, tomando posesión absoluta de esa boca. Tomándola en sus brazos, se colocó de pie con ella y separó los labios de los femeninos. Él acarició la piel suave a lo largo de su mandíbula con su nariz, aspirando su olor, lleno de todos sus secretos y promesas femeninas. Ella jadeó. –¿John…?-

-Sshh… no ahora. Tenemos tan poco tiempo… - Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo o negarle algo, él la besó otra vez.

Ella correspondió hambrienta a su beso, presionando más el cuerpo femenino al suyo, abriendo los labios con impaciencia para permitir la entrada de su lengua. El calor y la dulzura de su humedad lo intoxicaban. Caminando con ella, entró a su habitación. El, no más pronto la colocó en la cama, que su cuerpo la cubrió, siendo seducido por todas esas curvas suaves y femeninas al tiempo que presionaba en sus lugares íntimos. Esta vez él abandonó los labios femeninos, su boca dejando un camino ardiente hasta su barbilla para luego bajar a lo largo de la suave curva de su garganta. ¡Dios! Su aroma le enloquecía y toda su piel tenía el gusto de la miel y fresas. Él oyó su gemido; haciendo este sonido bajo, que lo condujo al borde de la insanidad. El deseo de tomarla crecía cada segundo.

John no era ningún ciego, sabía lo que ambos pronto tendrían que enfrentar. Se hallarían en un momento decisivo; el conflicto entre los _homo-sapiens_ y los _homo-superior_. El resultado de ese conflicto cambiaría sus vidas para siempre y quizás no podrían dar marcha atrás. Necesitaba sentir la seguridad de su amor, perderse en todos sus secretos femeninos y dejar atrás lo que eran; posibles enemigos en el campo de batalla.

Ella enredó las manos en su pelo, para atraerlo aún más. Era delicia y delirio lo que él creaba con su boca. Con manos hábiles, él fue desabrochando la blusa. Cada botón que él deshacía, dejaba al descubierto un poco más de esa piel sedosa y pálida, logrando que la respiración masculina se quedara atrapada en su garganta. Levantando sus manos con reverencia, acarició sus suaves curvas; sus pulgares apenas rozando sus pezones sobre el material delicado de su sostén. Rogue dejó escapar un quejido. John le deslizó el sostén y bajando su cabeza comenzó a crear pequeños círculos alrededor de su pecho con su lengua, haciéndolo cada vez más cercanos a esa área sensitiva hasta que él alcanzó su pezón, suavemente succionándolo al interior de su boca mientras que ella agarraba su pelo con ninguna gentileza. .

-¡Oh, Dios, John! - Ella gimió, tomando el rostro masculino entre sus manos para atraer los labios a los suyos una vez más. A él no le molestó en lo absoluto cumplir con sus deseos. John fue el primero en romper el beso, deleitando su vista en esos labios hinchados antes de comenzar a deshacerse de su camisa. Rogue inmediatamente captó sus intenciones, le ayudó a quitarle sus pantalones antes de tirar de ellos hacia abajo sobre sus caderas junto con sus boxeadores. Pronto después, ella hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones, deseando estar lo más cerca de él como fuera posible, sin la barrera constante de telas.

John, al lado de ella, sus ojos se desplazaban por el hermoso cuerpo femenino, brillando por una mirada apreciativa. Él levantó su mano, sus dedos patinando ligeramente sobre esa tersa piel, haciéndola temblar. Juan sonrió. Nunca en su vida había sentido lo que sentía ahora, así, junto a ella. Era algo parecido al regocijo, a la reverencia, y...y...

Amor.

El lo admitía; nada se comparaba a lo que sentía en esos momentos, sentir ese bello cuerpo desnudo; entregándole toda su delicada fragilidad sin ninguna vacilación de parte de ella.

Acercando sus labios a los femeninos, susurró sobre ellos, -Mi dulce bella sureña.–

Rogue suspiró en su boca, abrumada por la emoción. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así de hermoso. Y de todos, John había sido el primero. El resbaló su boca por la comisura de los labios, por su barbilla para luego llegar hasta su garganta. Los labios masculinos eran demandantes y calientes; como el resto de su cuerpo. Con premeditada suavidad el subió su boca hasta hallar los labios femeninos. Ella gimió en su boca y él gruñó en respuesta. Ella pensó que ese sonido había sido el más erótico que pudo haber escuchado. Ella amaba todo en él, su olor, su gusto, la sensación de su piel caliente debajo de las yemas de sus dedos. Ella sentía su fuerza latente, una que podría destrozarla fácilmente, pero él era increíblemente delicado con ella, acariciándola con ternura desmedida pero con una peculiar mezcla de salvaje pasión, haciéndola sentir como si ella fuera su más preciado tesoro en el universo. John la hacía sentir deseable y seductora. Y poderosa. Ella lograba hacerle gemir simplemente paseando sus dedos por sus hombros o deslizándolos abajo por toda esa amplia y fuerte espalda, haciéndolo arquear contra su cuerpo.

John tomó posesión de los labios en un beso exquisitamente suave, saboreando cada contorno de esa boca con su lengua. Rogue subía de manera acariciante sus pies por sobre todas esas largas y fornidas piernas, deleitándose en su fortaleza. Sus manos bajaban por sus duros costados, para luego acariciar esos músculos que se contraían en su bello trasero. Ella subió sus piernas para rodear las caderas masculinas y permitirle el acceso a esa área que solo él conocía íntimamente. Para John fue regresar a su hogar, mientras con lentitud entraba en ella. No importaba donde estuviera, pero si la tenía así entre sus brazos, eso bastaba para sentirse en su hogar. Ella era su corazón y su alma y nada ni nadie le arrebataría eso de su ser; estaba tatuada eternamente en él. Siguiendo la candente danza de la pasión, ambas almas ascendieron, unidas, a ese lugar que era la gloria y la belleza, lo puro y lo sublime. John miró ese hermoso rostro, los ojos marrones brillando por la intensidad del momento. Ambos se permitieron dejarse llevar por todas las arrolladoras sensaciones que arrasaron su ser.

Marie enredó sus manos en la cabellera y acercó ese rostro para esconderlo en la curva de su cuello. -Te amo, John. –

No; él no escuchó bien.

A su vez Rogue se mordió su labio inferior; porque ella lo sintiera no significaba que él quisiera escucharlo. Repentinamente, él giró con ella en sus brazos, quedando Rogue sobre él. Ella vio que sus ojos habían tomado el tono del más brillante esmeralda, el color del mar luego de una tormenta. El acarició con ternura el hermoso rostro de porcelana.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó él temiendo haber escuchado incorrectamente.

Una asustada Rogue susurró: -Te amo. –

El cerró sus ojos, deleitándose en esas pequeñas palabras que significaban tanto para él. Mal interpretando su reacción, trató de zafarse de sus brazos. El no permitió que se separara de él.

-¿A dónde vas? –

-Obviamente, no compartimos los mismos sentimientos por lo tanto… - John colocó un dedo sobre su boca para callarla. Y enredando sus manos en la larga cabellera café, acercó el rostro femenino al suyo para darle un beso intenso. Un beso que los arrastró a ambos a un calidoscopio de sensaciones, todo el universo perdiéndose en un remolino de emociones. Sin ningún tipo de duda, ella, Marie 'Rogue' D'Ancanto, sabía que él, St John 'Pyro' Allerdyce, le haría el amor de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

Rogue tenía la mano de John entre la suya, delineando cada detalle de esta, saboreando la sensación de poder sentir la textura algo áspera de esa mano y acariciar esa caliente piel. Era increíble como él siempre exudaba calor pero ella amaba sentirlo. La ayudaba a alejar la frialdad de tantos meses y sentirse a gusto. Los labios masculinos rozaron su sien, deleitándose en la suavidad de esos labios. El brazo en la cintura femenina la apretó al cuerpo desnudo. Era adictivo poder tocar y sentir de nuevo, nunca se cansaría de tocarlo. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, relajados y saciados luego de la segunda ronda. La cabeza femenina recostada de John; su mejilla en su fuerte pecho, complaciéndose en el tacto de esa piel.

John miraba la mano de Marie en la suya. Una tan contraria a la otra. La femenina tan suave y delicada, blanca como la nieve y la suya fuerte y áspera, oscura como su alma. Todavía no podía creer que alguien tan inocente y dulce como ella pudiera amarlo a él, un imbécil problemático. Ahora era suya y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara. El la apretó de manera posesiva a su cuerpo. Ella se había convertido en toda su vida. No dudaría ni un segundo en dar la suya por ella.

Una sorprendida Rogue le escuchó decir, - Siento mucho lo que dije hace un rato. –

Ella solo asintió y besó ese fornido pecho. –Yo también. – Murmuró contrita.

Y ahora, teniéndola entre sus brazos, viejos remordimientos venían a atacarle. Deseando… quizás un imposible. Debía ya volver a retomar sus responsabilidades.

-Marie. - Su voz se escuchó ronca.

-¿Mmm? –

-Es hora de regresar. -

Ella se volteó a mirarle inquisitiva: -Pero yo quería…-

-No es seguro que te quedes aquí. –

Ella contuvo el anhelo de comportarse como una niña caprichosa y refutarle. Pero prefirió cerrar la boca.

-Esperaré a que tomes la ducha y luego iré yo hacer lo mismo. Te seguiré en la moto hasta la mansión. –

-De acuerdo. – Farfulló ella de mal agrado.

El solo se limitó a arquear una ceja. –Nada madura la actitud. –

Madura; ella le daría una actitud bien madura. Tomó su ropa, se encaminó hasta el baño y antes de entrar, le mostró su lengua. Sabía que había sido infantil pero la satisfacción fue única.

**-X-**

Rogue miró por el retrovisor de su auto. John le hacía cambio de luces desde la moto. Habían emprendido la marcha de regreso con un aire algo solemne. Mientras caminaban al estacionamiento para ella buscar su auto y el hacer lo propio con su moto; él le explicó lo precario de la situación en esos momentos entre mutantes y no mutantes. Rogue se lo había sospechado pero al escucharlo, se percató de lo inminente de una confrontación entra esas dos especies.

Manejando el auto hasta la orilla para detenerlo, ella sintió su corazón bajar hasta sus pies. Solo faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar a la mansión y él de lo seguro se despediría de ella. Bajó del auto luego de estacionarlo y esperó a que él caminara hacia ella.

-John, no quiero volver. –

El movió su rostro de lado a lado. –No te quedarás en la ciudad. –

-Pero, John… - Insistió con la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de idea.

-Y no te atrevas a dar la vuelta tan pronto de la espalda. -

Ella no dijo nada.

-Hablo en serio. -

Rogue no le agradó su tono de voz. Algo le indicó que lo próximo no le agradaría escucharlo.

-Sé que no deseas oír esto, Marie, pero te lo diré de todas maneras. Estas manos.. – El las levantó para que ella las viera. - …han quemado edificios, en muchas ocasiones con personas en su interior. –

-John, por favor... - Ella desvió sus ojos y controló el impulso infantil de cubrir sus oídos. A su memoria se agolparon las imágenes que los agentes le enseñaron. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar; ella nunca quiso reconocer ese lado de John.

-Sí, Marie, soy un asesino.- Él confirmó sus pensamientos con dureza. -Sigo las órdenes de Magneto, uno de los terroristas más buscado en este país. Debe haber algún individuo del gobierno que desee tenerme en sus garras debido a mi asociación con Magneto. Si desean capturarme muerto o vivo, no me importa. Pero si me importa que alguien haga lo indecible para lograr capturarme; que busquen cualquier cosa que puedan conectarme a mí. No tienen escrúpulos; no les importan como lograr hacerlo o a quién utilizar para llevar a cabo su trabajo sucio... Puede ser que te utilicen, Marie... –

Ella notó el casi imperceptible temblor en él. ¿Tan furioso estaba él con ella que temblaba por la rabia? Con algo de timidez, ella lo llamó. -¿Johnny? –

Ella nunca estuvo preparada para su reacción. John la envolvió en sus brazos y la haló contra su cuerpo. Era un fuerte abrazo; uno que provenía de la desesperación y de la angustia. Él murmuró en su oído, su voz estrangulada:

-¿Acaso no tienes idea de lo que podrían hacerte si hacen algún tipo de conexión¿Si sospechan de que eres algo mío?- Él la sostuvo firmemente, y con voz trémula añadió: -Yo me moriría si algo te llegara a suceder. –

Una sensación abrumadora se apoderó de ella al percatarse porqué él estaba enojado. Estaba asustado por ella. Ella lo abrazó con fiereza desenfrenada; este deseo incontrolable de confortarlo y acunarlo tomó control de ella. Ella se echó un poco hacia atrás y posó una mano en esa cara que ella consideraba era hermosa. Los ojos tempestuosos llegaron hasta lo más profunda de su alma, estremeciéndola después de ver de cerca el crudo dolor en ellos. Ella sabía lo que debía hacer.

-John, prometo quedarme en la mansión. –

El movió su rostro, asintiendo, mientras sus ojos vagaban por el bello rostro femenino. ¿Acaso estaba siendo un egoísta al desearla para si, ignorando los posibles peligros a la que podría estar exponiéndola? Los ojos masculinos habían tomado el color desconcertante del mar mientras miraba detenidamente los ojos chocolate y roncamente, él susurró:

-Significas mucho para mí. -

Rogue intentó acallar una risa pequeña pero de todas maneras sus ojos centellearon. Esa declaración no se escuchó nada feliz; como si él apenas hubiese hecho el descubrimiento. Su Johnny era todo menos fácil. Ella nunca estaría cansada o aburrida de él, siempre intentando descifrar su personalidad únicamente complicada. Ella colocó su cabeza en su hombro y ordenó lejos de si el feo monstruo de la realidad, cerrando su corazón a él e intentó perderse en el placer de tenerlo cerca de ella. No sabía cuando sería la próxima vez que volvería a verle.

¿Era horrible por parte de ella amarlo, amar profundamente al hombre que la aceptó por lo que ella era? Su corazón le dio la respuesta correcta; latía rápidamente y ella temió que estallaría fuera de su pecho. Ella lo amaba y nada la haría disuadir de ese amor.

-Marie. - Escuchó en esa pequeña palabra todo lo que él sentía por ella. Sus labios acariciaron su pelo y ella tembló; nunca dejaba de sorprenderla cómo él siempre era tierno y gentil con ella. Una ráfaga de viento alborotó toda su cabellera caoba. –Debo irme ya.-

Rogue asintió y aún así, no le dejó ir. Estaba aterrorizada. ¿Y si era la última vez que le veía?

-Marie, debo irme. – Repitió él con voz ronca.

Ella le dejó ir con renuencia y con voz ahogada, ella le dijo: -Sabes que te llevas mi corazón. –

Con una sonrisa agridulce y con un leve dejo de burla, él le replicó: -Y tú te quedas con el mío. –

Y dando media vuelta, le vio encaminarse hacia la moto. El la encendió; él alzó esos ojos tempestuosos y la miró por varios segundos en silencio. Ella sintió hasta lo más recóndito de su ser esa mirada. La desesperación la agobiaba; no podía ser que le hubiese encontrado para que se lo arrebataran tan pronto. Haciendo un gesto con su cabeza a manera de despedida, él giró la moto y se alejó. No fue hasta que llegó a la mansión que se percató de la pequeña súplica que se repetía en su interior como una oración. _Vuelve a mí, Johnny. _

**-X-**

El la pudo olfatear, a pesar de que se encontraba algo lejos de todos. Solo unos minutos atrás había tenido una pequeña disputa; no estaba de acuerdo que los miembros más jóvenes se unieran a su batalla pero no pudo disuadirlos. Ororo solo se había a limitado a escuchar en silencio las protestas de Bobby, Kitty , Peter y el nuevo miembro adquirido solo unos días atrás; Warren III. Logan le había mirado y ella solo replicó, con una leve sonrisa: -La mejor ofensa es una buena defensa¿no es así? –

¡Demonio! Solo eran niños y los estaban enviando a la guerra. Aunque ellos dijeran entender en que se estaban adentrando, ellos no tenían un marco de referencia como él si lo tenía. Sabía que ellos pensaban que vivirían para siempre; por esa razón el ejército los reclutaba a esa edad. Se creían invencibles, poderosos y eternos. Pero Logan sabía muy de cerca lo sucia y desagradable que era una guerra, las cicatrices que podían dejar en tu alma para el resto de tu vida. Imágenes que quisieras borrar pero que nunca te abandonan, por siempre torturando tus recuerdos.

El solo había gruñido para luego decir, algo molesto: -Suban a la jodida nave antes de que cambie de idea. –

Y entonces fue que captó su peculiar aroma; uno que reconocería en cualquier lugar aunque pasaran los años.

-Por poco perdías el vuelo, pequeña. – Logan se acercó a ella. Luego hablaría con ella para saber donde había estado. –Vamos, ve a vestirte, estamos por el reloj. –

Una triste sonrisa apareció en los sensuales labios. –No, Logan. No iré. –

Ella no podía ir y enfrentarse a John. No podría hacerlo. El la miró detenidamente, captando en esos ojos marrones su razón principal para no ir. En un hilillo de voz, ella añadió, -Yo… no puedo. –

Logan asintió, entendiendo. Ella intentó sonreír, -Además, alguien debe quedarse con Jubilee a cuidar de los niños. –

El dejó escapar un pequeño bufido.

-Y quisiera pedirte un favor… - Ella pasó saliva con dificultad, -¿Podrías cuidarlo? –

Ambos sabían de _quién _ ella hablaba.

-Marie… - Comenzó él a protestar.

-¡Logan! – Ese había sido Bobby desde el hangar de la nave. -¿Acaso no dijiste que había prisa? –

-Por favor, Logan. – Rogue volvió a insistir. –No sé que me haría si lo pierdo. –

Nunca se supo quien estuvo más sorprendido; Logan o Rogue, porque imprevistamente él asintió mientras decía, -De acuerdo, lo prometo, pequeña. – Nunca podría negarle nada.

Colocándose de puntas, ella le besó con dulzura su áspera mejilla. –Gracias. Y no olvides que tú también debes cuidarte. –

-¡Jum! – Gruñó Logan para luego enviarle una pequeña sonrisa. –Lo haré. Me imagino que podrás manejar lo que venga¿no? –

-¿No es eso lo que sabemos hacer las pícaras, cariño? –

-Esa es mi chica. –

Ella le vio alejarse, su corazón oprimido. El era, junto a John, todo en su vida. Era quien le daba seguridad y un sentido de firmeza en esta alocada vida. No podía evitar sentirse aliviada de que volvía a ser el viejo lobo que ella conoció en Canadá. –Más te vale que le patees el culo a todos los chicos malos. –

-Eso es lo que los lobos sabemos hacer. – Le replicó él de manera burlona pero de la misma manera con toda la seriedad de la ocasión.

Ella le vio desaparecer dentro de la nave. Ahora a ella le tocaba la peor parte, esperar.

- - -

A/N: Antes que todo, quisiera darles las gracias a todos mis lectores; anónimos y conocidos por igual. :-) Solo resta un capítulo y bueno, luego de este fic viene una pequeña sorpresa. Así que no desesperen y sean pacientes conmigo.


	11. Chapter 11

John tenía la indiscutible sensación de que varios gigantes tenían una juerga en su cabeza; y no cualquier juerga. Porque el dolor era horrible, como si le estuviesen partiendo el cerebro en dos. ¡Coño¿Cuándo carajo le atropellaron? Solo esperaba que alguien hubiese sido lo suficientemente inteligente para tomarle el número de la tablilla al camión; no pudo haber sido otra cosa…

Intentó abrir sus ojos, acción nada inteligente de su parte pues el simple esfuerzo le hizo gruñir una protesta. Reconoció el lugar de lo poco que pudo ver; todo ese metal gris le indicaba que se hallaba en la enfermería de la mansión.

-Así que hemos decidido volver al mundo de los vivos, bub. –

Solo eso le faltaba, encima de tener el monumental dolor de cabeza, ahora también tenía que enfrentarse al Wolverine. Volviendo a abrir sus ojos, le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Logan. -¿Qué en el infierno hago aquí? –

-Muy buena pregunta; una que yo me he estado haciendo en los últimos cuatro días. – Y con apenas contenida ira, Logan añadió, -No debí haberle pedido a Bobby… -

¡Mierda! No era posible que él llevara cuatro días inconsciente. ¿Y qué en el infierno significaba ese comentario críptico? Todos los recuerdos de su última acción se agolparon a su mente. La batalla en Alcatraz, peleando con Bobby… y perdiendo de la manera más humillante. Esa era la razón de su galopante dolor. Una carcajada vacía escapó de sus labios. No; no podía ser que el bloque de hielo le hubiese ayudado. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente que el helado lo dejara noqueado con un cabezazo suyo, también tuvo que ayudarle y sacarle del lugar. Repentinamente, dos fuertes manos le agarraron con nada de gentileza por el cuello de su camisa.

-Debería destriparte. – Bramó un enfurecido Logan.

-¿Y qué te detiene? – Le respingó John con sagacidad, sin importarle si el canadiense se viera tentado a realizarlo.

-Porque se lo prometí. –

El aire alrededor suyo pareció tornarse pesado y una fría garra apretó su corazón sin misericordia. Esta vez fue John quien lo tomó por las solapas de la franela, ignorando la quemazón que laceraba sus manos, para preguntarle, -¿Dónde esta Marie? –

John se percató de cómo esos corpulentos brazos se tensaban, casi escuchando un sonido metálico durante la acción. Todas las facciones del lobo parecieron adquirir una insólita combinación de emociones. Una mueca despreciativa curvó sus labios mientras esos ojos que nunca dieron a demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento, parecían brillar por el dolor. Algo le indicó a John que Logan estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no extraer sus garras de adamantino.

-Querrás decir donde esta lo que queda de ella. –

Logan se enfureció consigo mismo al ver como toda sangre abandonaba el rostro del piromaniaco. Debía sentir satisfacción por haberle infligido dolor, no esa molesta sensación de pesar. ¡Maldición! El cuerpo del jovenzuelo pareció dar una sacudida y Logan inmediatamente captó que sucedió; estaba intentando acallar un sollozo.

-No. – Logan le escuchó decir y en esa simple palabra percibió todo su suplicio. Le tomaron de sorpresa cuando el piromaniaco lo atrajo con violencia, esos ojos tempestuosos mirándole detenidamente. –Mientes. –

¡Oh, sí! Todo tenía que ser una vil y cruel mentira. No lo aceptaría. Ella estaba bien; ella no podía estar… ¡No y no! La vida no podía ser tan despiadada con él. Casi una eternidad buscándola y cuando al fin la hallaba, se la arrebataban implacablemente de su lado. John liberó la camisa de Logan y cayó al suelo como si fuera un puñado de carne y huesos. Todo a su alrededor se desplomaba, no sentía tierra firme bajo sus pies. Esa noticia había eliminado toda su confidencia y su arrogancia se perdía en el aire mientras desgarradores sollozos rompían el silencio.

Logan le miraba entre algo parecido al desdén y a la compasión. No pudiendo ser un mudo testigo de la desolación del joven, gruñó una incoherencia y abandonó la habitación para dejarle solo. No sentía ninguna satisfacción al verle así, para su total rabia.

A John no le importó quedarse en el suelo, el frío metal entumeciendo sus sentidos. El dolor era despiadado, como un cuchillo que penetraba a su alma y se retorcía en su interior de manera inclemente; sin piedad alguna. Nada importaba en esos momentos, le habían despojado de su diosa, su vida y su corazón.

**-X-**

Ojos vacíos de toda emoción observaban la puerta por la cual Jubilee había salido unas horas atrás. Sus labios curvados en una mueca de dolor y burla; él sabía muy bien quien la había enviado. Ese sería su constante placer, recordarle con perpetua fidelidad quien era el responsable de que Marie no estuviera a su lado. John aceptaba su culpabilidad; él y su asociación con Magneto había sido la principal razón por la cual ellos arribaron a la mansión a buscarla.

_"El doctor Mc Coy …"_ Y John recordó como la atolondrada pirotécnica se detenía en su explicación en un ahogado suspiro,_"El buen doctor movió cielo y tierra para hallarla."_

Fue entonces que él vio el bonito rostro oriental cubrirse de lágrimas. Las suyas habían llegado a su fin; ya no existían en su interior.

_"Todos fueron sancionados por dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Ella no fue la única. Otros cinco mutantes también encontraron la misma suerte de Rogue."_

Sin emitir palabra alguna, él la vio cubrir su boca en un intento ineficaz de acallar un sollozo.

_"¡Qué tan horrenda puede ser una muerte así!"_

La rabia y el desconsuelo se apoderaron de él. Los imbéciles acabaron con ella a golpes en represalia por los sucesos de Alcatraz. Su único gesto fue cerrar sus ojos, momentáneamente. ¿Por qué¿Acaso no era suficiente saber que no volvería a verla? No, tenían que atormentarlo así, otra razón que caía sobre sus hombros, otra por la cual ella halló una muerte tan… ¡Santo cielo! Ni tan siquiera quería imaginarse la agonía de su muerte porque sino enloquecería; si es que él ya no estaba tomando el sendero hacia la locura.

Jubilee le había mirado en silencio y a la expectativa. El endureció sus facciones y giró su rostro, ignorándola.

_"John… Rogue me contó todo."_

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los oscuros con un brillo hostil. _"¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?"_

Y ante su mirada fría, ella pareció encoger sus hombros, algo incómoda. _"No tienes que aparentar que no sientes nada."_

_"¿Y a ti que te importa eso, estúpida pirotécnica?"_

_"Eres un cretino."_ Y ella se había colocado de pie. _"De verdad que no sé que vio Rogue en ti."_ Y lo dejó solo, farfullando con rabia algo sobre _'que se creía el jodido piromaniaco'_ mientras abandonaba enfermería.

John dejo escapar un resoplido; el jodido piromaniaco estaba simplemente y literalmente jodido. El salió de la cama. Estaba harto y cansado de tanta inactividad. Dejando atrás enfermería, se adentró a los pasillos de la mansión. Estaban vacíos, quizás debido a que era muy tarde en la noche y de lo más seguro todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Sus descalzos pies le llevaron a una habitación en particular.

Posó su mano en la manilla de la puerta, deteniéndose por unos segundos. ¿Cuántas noches en el pasado, cuando era un estudiante en el instituto, deseó entrar a esta habitación en busca del ángel que era dueño de sus sueños? Entró y un sofocado gemido se escapó de su interior al percibir su aroma aún en el lugar. No tuvo el valor de mirar la cómoda y mucho menos el armario. El no entendía que hacía allí, torturando su alma. Conjuró la hermosa imagen de ella en su cabeza. Su dulce pero algo melancólica sonrisa plasmada en sus sensuales labios; ojos marrones brillando y sus dos rayos de luna en esa masa suave de caoba.

Y se mantuvo de pie en medio de la habitación, apenas mirando todo a su alrededor, sus ojos desprovisto de toda emoción. Hacía frío. El siempre odió el frío. Y ahora ninguna frialdad podía competir con la que sentía en su corazón en esos momentos. John levantó sus dos manos y se frotó sus ojos. Nunca había tenido el placer de conocer un dolor como ese; que le estrangulaba y le asfixiaba. Ella había sido su vida y ahora… no podía contender con su perdida. Pero lo que parecía rasgar su interior dejando su alma sangrando era no haberle dicho todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Marie. – Su voz llena de angustia.

-Marie. – El volvió a llamarla, en esta ocasión con rabia apenas contenida. ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarlo solo? Deseó odiarla, quería poder hacerlo… pero era tan difícil. Solo días atrás la había tenido entre sus brazos, haciéndole el amor de manera desenfrenada. La muerte no existía para ellos. Otro ahogado gemido subió por su garganta desde el centro de su ser. ¿Qué demonio hacía allí?

Como si fuera un sonámbulo, caminó a la cómoda y abrió la primera gaveta, quizás en busca de algún pañuelo… Y sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño recipiente entre un par de guantes; era la prescripción médica de Rogue. John conocía de sus fuertes ataques de migraña. Fueron varias las ocasiones que el dolor no le permitía resumir su rutina diaria, manteniéndose encerrada en su cuarto. Era un poderoso analgésico, solo se podía obtener con receta médica.

Sin ninguna vacilación de su parte, abrió el frasco y vació el contenido en su boca permitiendo que bajara por su garganta. Luego se desplomó en la cama, perdiéndose entre la esencia de Rogue impregnada en sus frazadas y sábanas. No quería continuar viviendo en la tortura de no volverle a ver. Tal vez tendría la esperanza de hallarle al otro lado. Sintió sus párpados pesados y el sueño eterno apoderándose de todo su ser.

_-¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito? –_

_John intentó pestañear; no era la persona que pensaba hallar y aún así… -¿Mamá?–_

_-No es tu tiempo, John. – La hermosa mujer rubia le sonrió._

_-No puedo vivir sin ella. –_

_-¿Y estás seguro de que esta muerta?- Y los ojos azules centellearon con picardía. –Sino¿Por qué no ha sido ella quien ha venido a buscarte?- Ella le empujó con nada de delicadeza, intentando enviarlo de regreso. –No, John, no es tu tiempo. –_

John sintió todo su cuerpo sacudido por un espasmo doloroso, seguido de una horrible bilis amarga subir por su garganta. Abrió sus ojos al escuchar el indiscutible sonido de líquido caer dentro del lavabo.

-Vamos otra vez, chico. –

El reconoció la voz; era Logan. Lo estaba sosteniendo, ayudándole a mantenerse de pie. John volvió a regurgitar, expulsando lo que tenía en su estomago.

-¿Logan? – Esa era la voz de la exótica diosa de las tormentas; se le escuchaba realmente preocupada.

-¿Llamaste la ambulancia? –

-Sí. – Contestó Ororo entre medio de otro episodio de vómito de John.

-Muy bien, chico, una vez más… -

John le miró enfurecido. –Nunca te explicaron que con algunos envenenamientos no es recomendable inducir al vómito. – Y no hubo terminado de decir esto, cuando otro espasmo lo sacudió, devolviendo lo que había en su interior.

-Es esto o dejarte morir. –

-¿Porqué? – La pregunta fue desafiante.

Una pausa de varios segundos de silencio le indicó a John que él no se dignaría en contestarle. Estaba por completo equivocado.

-Se lo prometí, chico. –

Esa extraña admisión le dejó sorprendido. Pero otro acceso de vómitos no le dio la oportunidad de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo lo haría luego, en la cama del hospital, su cuerpo relajado por el sedante. Para su total mortificación, descubrió que él ahora era parte del convenio. El gran Wolverine se tomaba muy en serio la protección de los suyos. Después de todo, los lobos protegían a su manada. Y John no tenía ninguna duda de que Logan lo consideraba ahora parte de su manada. El sueño lo tomó en su manta pero no logró borrar su sonrisa burlona y algo despreciativa…

- - -

¡Okay, okay! Dejen de abuchaer y tirarme con tomates, este es el último capítulo de este fic pero no significa que aquí termina todo... ¿De acuerdo?


End file.
